Truly Troublesome
by Yuzukiis
Summary: Aspiring musician and self-proclaimed delinquent, Jirou Kyouka didn't get off to a great start with the Student Council President, Yaoyorozu Momo. As the school year progresses, Kyouka realizes that Yaoyorozu isn't so bad after all, when you overlook the constant nagging and scolding that she does. Will their hostile relationship blossom into something more? MomoJirou.
1. The Girl Called Yaoyorozu Momo

UA High. A prestigious high school, harboring many excellent programs for their students. The only people who are enrolled, are super smart people or super talented people. Jirou Kyouka happens to be one of the super talented people. Attending with a music scholarship, Kyouka's transition from middle school to high school wasn't what she expected. Quirks weren't heavily relied on in Japan, so there was less demand for heros. This caused Kyouka to follow in her parents footsteps. Now, it's Kyouka's dream to become a musician.

Ever since the first day of classes, Kyouka has been one of the Class President's targets. Yaoyorozu Momo, also belonging in Class 1-A was constantly on "Jirou's ass" as Bakugou put it. She's the smartest and one of the more intimidating students in Kyouka's class. It all started when Kyouka dozed off in class. She accidentally stayed up late the night before, brainstorming song lyrics. Aizawa sensei, or "Eraser Head" somehow never caught Kyouka sleeping, but Yaoyorozu did and woke her up during the first break.

 _"Wake up." Kyouka felt someone tapping her head. She shook her head and slowly raised it. In front of her, was Yaoyorozu Momo, the Student Council President. Her menacing gaze stared Kyouka down._

 _"Sorry." Kyouka yawned._

 _"Don't come to class if you're not ready to learn." Yaoyorozu walked away._

 _"Bitch...!" Kyouka clenched her fist._

The next day Kyouka made sure to take the Prez's warning literally, so she stayed home.

Throughout the first couple weeks, Kyouka made it onto Yaoyorozu's "shit list" also as Bakugou put it. Yaoyorozu didn't actually have a shitlist, as far as Kyouka knew. It was just a hypothetical list that Ashido came up with, according to how many times Yaoyorozu has scolded them.

Mineta is number one, because obviously he's a huge pervert.

Bakugou is number two, because he has the worst attitude in class and doesn't wear his uniform correctly. Sometimes he activates his quirk in class, causing a huge distraction when he gets riled up.

Kyouka is also number two, because she has a bad habit of skipping core classes and doesn't wear her uniform correctly either. Like Bakugou, they both show up with no tie and sometimes their shirts aren't tucked in. But Bakugou is the worst of the pair.

Kaminari is number three, only because he's a class clown and troublemaker and conspires with Sero and Ashido a lot.

And finally, number four is Sero. He's also a troublemaker along with Kaminari and Ashido. Kyouka believes that Ashido should be on the list, because she's a troublemaker herself.

Even though the strict Student Council President is in her class, Kyouka didn't have trouble making friends. She's close with Bakugou and his friends, Tokoyami, and Ashido. Kyouka found out during free period, when they all take career focused classes, that some of her classmates could play instruments really well. Bakugou was a good drummer, Kaminari was decent at the guitar, and Tokoyami was on par with Kyouka herself. Since then, their friendships had been strong. Ashido got close to Kyouka because they sat near each other. Eventually they both granted each other permission to use first names.

The class dynamic was a bit strange. Most of the Student Council members were in Kyouka's class so they had their own strict clique. Their clique included Yaoyorozu, Iida, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Asui. Todoroki hangs around them a lot but he's not apart of the Student Council. He's on the basketball team along with Bakugou and Kirishima. Bakugou and his friends were known as the delinquents, and with Kyouka being so close, she fell under that category as well. In movies, delinquents were always the cool ones, so Kyouka decided to just go with it. Kirishima isn't really a delinquent either but he's really good friends with Bakugou so he's considered a semi-delinquent. Other than that, the rest of her classmates are really nice and sweet.

To go in depth about her relationship with the President, it was annoying. At first, Kyouka would mind her own business but Yaoyorozu always scolded her about something little. Whether it be her uniform, or the way she acted in class, Yaoyorozu was there. It drove Kyouka up the wall, but it wasn't worth picking an actual fight with the President. But Yaoyorozu was a control freak and Kyouka refused to be controlled. So to get her revenge, Kyouka decided to just tease and annoy the President.

Kyouka only comes to school for free period, since core classes were boring and easy. Her grades were decent and she showed up for test days, so there was really no cause for concern. Except Yaoyorozu's nagging but Kyouka was fine.

Free period consisted of brainstorming new composition and a little bit of writing song lyrics. The band Kyouka formed with her classmates was for fun, so sometimes they jam out together, and sometimes they don't. Bakugou only comes every other day. He's one of the aces of basketball team so he practices in the gym whenever he can. Kyouka knows Bakugou actually appreciates their little group, despite acting like a total asshole. She knows that because he divides his time for them. Tokoyami only a few times a week because he studys what he calls "The Dark Arts" by himself in some random location on campus. Apparently he's taken some of their curious classmates with him and they all said it was...strange. Kyouka has yet to find out. As for Kaminari, he comes in whenever he feels like it. He doesn't really have a set schedule, but thats what makes him a delinquent. But Kyouka comes everyday, she'll take any time she can in the studio.

The teacher who supervises the studio is Present Mic, a part-time teacher/hero depending on who you ask. He claims that Kyouka is his favorite, but probably because she comes the most. There aren't any second years because Aizawa expelled them all and most of the third years were enrolled in other courses. So Kyouka had the whole studio to herself. She wasn't complaining at all, Present Mic was chill and basically let her do whatever she wanted, because she's the "Ace". Her nickname varies from "Ace" to "Earphone Jack" depending on how Mic feels. He seems to use them both in good moods.

Now a month into the school year, Kyouka was skipping class as usual. She lazily puts on her school uniform, fixes her hair, and searches for something to eat. When she opens the fridge, all she sees is a half gallon of milk, tea, cut fruit, and eggs. _"I guess I'll grab something on the way."_ She yawns, closing the fridge. She didn't feel like trying to actually make something edible this morning. Kyouka grabs her phone and heads out the door. She plugs her earlobe into her phone and puts on her music. Whenever Kyouka listens to good music she feels relaxed. She believes it's a good way to start the day. Looking at the time, if she hurried she could make it to English.

Her phone vibrates, causing the music's volume to lower. "Tch." She scoffs. Picking up her phone, Kyouka sees a text from Kaminari.

 **Kaminari** : Hey! Bring me something to eat pls 3

Rolling her eyes, Kyouka replies.

 **Jirou** : No thanks.

Another quick reply back.

 **Kaminari** : Please, Jirou I'm starvingggggg.

 **Jirou** : Fine. You owe me food next time you come late.

 **Kaminari** : Alright! I'll eat anything you buy, thanks in advance.

* * *

As she passes the school gates, Kyouka hears the bell ring. _"So much for making it to English."_ The only thing she could do was make the most out of the last hour and a half of school. So she makes her way to the studio. Kyouka hopes that she doesn't run into anyone troublesome, like the President for example. The President always chews her out and she didn't feel like getting yelled at today.

When she arrives at the studio, she can hear Present Mic shuffling around in his office. Kyouka decides to let it be and goes to set her stuff down. As she places her bag down at the table and grabs her hamburger, she can hear the studio door slam open. "Yo, Jirou!" Kaminari yells.

"Jeez, you're so loud." Kyouka turns back to him. He gives her a cheesy smile, "Here." She throws his hamburger at him and he catches it.

"Thanks a lot, you're a lifesaver." He takes a seat across from Kyouka while she starts to eat. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Hmm." Kyouka leans back on her chair. She takes a couple seconds to chew her food and swallow before replying. "Not sure. Maybe just run through a few covers to get the artistic flow going."

"Sounds good." Kaminari replies, taking a few of Kyouka's fries. She finishes her burger quickly so she can start practicing. "Oh also, we have a test coming up."

"For what?" Kyouka throws her trash away and opens the equipment closet.

"Math."

"Ugh." Kyouka groans. She grabs a plain black bass guitar. "I hate math." Kyouka uses a cloth to wipe off the dust from her guitar.

"Ah! Earphone Jack and...Kaminari-kun!" Present Mic yells from his office. He quickly runs out to greet his students.

"What's with that pause..." Sweat drops down Kaminari's face.

"Sensei." Kyouka waves.

"I'm going out for a bit, you two stay here and don't make any trouble, alright?" Without any responses, he leaves the studio.

"Uh, okay..." Kyouka and Kaminari mutter.

"Alright, let's just get started." Kyouka clears her throat.

* * *

"Phew, let's take five." Kyouka wipes her forehead. Singing and playing at the same time isn't exactly easy, but if she's going to be a musician she's got to keep it up.

"How about we round that to a ten." Kaminari slumps down in his chair. He checks his phone and his face lights up. "Kirishima says the cafe is open now! Want me to go and grab us some snacks?"

"Yeah that'd be good." Kyouka sits down too and puts her feet up on an empty chair.

"Be right back." Kyouka closes her eyes as she tries to get comfortable. Her shoulders felt tense, and having a guitar strap on one of them didn't help. She makes sure to get a massage sometime soon. Grabbing her phone, she plugs in and listens to music again. She closes her eyes and leans back in her chair.

A couple minutes pass and Kyouka can hear the studio door open over her music. She unplugs from her phone and opens one of her eyelids. "Oh, Kaminari? That was fast-" Kyouka's eyes widen.

The Student Council President, Yaoyorozu Momo was inside the studio. Looking straight at Kyouka, with a file in her hand. "Oh, it's you." She says, looking around the studio.

"Ehh?" Kyouka furrows her brows. "What are you doing here? Did you get lost or something, Prez?"

"No I did not." She replies. Yaoyorozu walks toward Mic's office. "Where is Present Mic sensei?"

"He left." Kyouka puts her elbow on the table and leans on her hand. "Come back next year."

"Hmph." Yaoyorozu crosses her arms. "Well since I'm here, I guess I can scold you."

Kyouka rolls her eyes, "Don't bother." Yaoyorozu slams her file onto the table.

"These are the handouts you missed from the past week." Yaoyorozu sighs. "Start coming to class more so I don't have to do this again." She begins to walk toward the exit.

Kyouka raises an eyebrow, that wasn't as bad as she thought. She smirks, Yaoyorozu gave her the perfect chance for teasing. "Oh, that's what this is. You came all this way to see me." Kyouka leans back in her seat, waiting for Yaoyorozu to turn around. "If you missed me that much, you could've just told me like a normal person."

Yaoyorozu turns back and glares at her, "You're truly a troublesome person."

It had the opposite effect and Kyouka feels sweat drop down her face as Yaoyorozu exits the studio. The way she said it was a lot different than her usual nagging. Yaoyorozu had this vicious aura sometimes, and she felt it this time. Kyouka didn't know why she kept instigating. Maybe this will be the time where she learns better. Or maybe not.

When Kaminari finally returns bearing snacks, he catches Kyouka shuffling through a stack of papers. "Hey Jirou, you'll never guess who I saw in the west wing." The face she gives him as she holds up the stack of papers tells him she already knows who it is.

* * *

It had been a week since then. Kyouka started coming to class to finish all her missing work. It surprised all her classmates, that she had not missed a class since the day Yaoyorozu came to the studio. She might be a delinquent, but there was no way she was going to be a stupid one. That's what Kaminari is for. Since she started showing up to class, Yaoyorozu backed off a bit. She still scolded Kyouka about her uniform, but other than that, she was quiet. _"Can't believe I have to come to class and do actual work for the Prez to get off my ass..."_ Kyouka sighs as she takes notes. "Alright, we'll end early for today because I'm tired." Aizawa says. "Stay here until the bell rings for free period. That is all." When he exits the classroom, everyone bursts into conversation.

"Oi, Ears." Bakugou calls for Kyouka.

"What?" She replies, trying to finish off the notes in her book.

"What's with this perfect attendance thing you got going on?"

"I thought I told you." Kyouka yawns. She wipes a tear from her eyes and closes her notebook. As she makes eye contact with him, he crosses his arms and frowns.

"No, that was us." Sero points to himself and Kirishima.

"Let's enlighten Bakugou-kun." Mina pulls her chair over and everyone else follows. They form a small circle.

"Why the circle? It only makes us stand out more." Bakugou scoffs and looks outside the window.

"Because, Kyouka is Yaomomo's number 1 target. She came to the studio and scared Kyouka into coming to class." Mina whispers.

"I didn't get scared!" Kyouka snaps. She instantly lowers her voice, "Damn you guys. I just don't want my grades to slip, _alright_?"

"Or maybe..." Sero smirks and looks at Kaminari and Mina. "Maybe Yaoyorozu's looks finally got to Jirou."

"Eh?" Kyouka furrows her eyebrows at him.

"Ooh, you could be onto something." Both Mina and Kaminari nod at Sero.

"Wh-What are you saying...?" Sweat drops down Kyouka's head.

"Didn't you say she was hot before?" Kirishima whispers. The entire circle all stares at Kyouka, and she can feel her cheeks starting to warm.

"I said that just because she's hot, doesn't mean she gets to be an ass..!" Kyouka slowly slumps over her desk, to hide her red face. "I don't like her or anything."

"Sure." They all reply.

"Then why's your face red?" Kaminari laughs.

"She's embarrassed." Kyouka can feel Mina patting her head, "There there..."

"You all! Don't move your chairs around!" Iida and his robotic arms point in the group's direction. This causes everyone in class to grow quiet. Before anyone can reply, Yaoyorozu speaks up.

"There's no need to yell, Iida-kun." Yaoyorozu says.

"Forgive me, President!"

"Oh, the queen has spoken." Kaminari playfully elbows Kyouka and she shakes her head.

"Whatever." Bakugou replies, "Are we practicing today?" Conversations around the room start up again.

"...Actually-" The bell rings as Kyouka lifts her head. "Uh, I was going to do some studying."

"Studying?!" Mina, Sero, and Kaminari yell.

"Don't act like that." Kyouka starts to pack up her bag. "I'll come tomorrow. See you later."

"If any of you had a brain, you'd go study with Ears, but you don't." Bakugou follows behind Kyouka.

"Bakugou, you're so mean!" Kirishima yells and follows him out.

Jirou turns around and makes eye contact with a grouchy Bakugou. "Going to practice?"

"Yeah." He replies. At that moment, Todoroki walks past the three of them, making eye contact with Bakugou. "Ehhhh? Got something to say, Half-and-Half Bastard?!"

Todoroki just shrugs and continues walking away. Kirishima tries to restrain Bakugou from attacking Todoroki, "Calm down!"

Midoriya suddenly runs past them as well, "Todoroki-kun! Wait up!"

"Damn Deku..!" Bakugou clenches his teeth, "I'm gonna break that bastard's ankles during practice." Kyouka furrows her eyebrows once more and Kirishima notices.

"A-Ah! He doesn't mean it like that." Bakugou escapes Kirishima's grip and angrily walks away. "Uh, it's basketball lingo for like...making him slip and fall."

"Oh, I see. Well, have a good practice." Kyouka nods. Kirishima laughs and waves her off.

Kyouka makes her way toward the library. She needed a quiet place to do work, and the studio wasn't going to cut it. So for the first time, Kyouka enters the library, with the intent to study for the rest of the school day. She picks a small desk in the corner of the library to sit down and do work. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention to herself or possibly get distracted. Kyouka wanted to get it over with so she could return to practice.

Kyouka was caught up on school work, but she wanted to make sure she understood it. English and math were her worst subject. For starters, Kyouka was going to study her English. Present Mic was her English teacher and he doesn't cut corners when it comes to grading. She brings out her notebook again and starts to form simple sentences about literally anything. Practice makes perfect.

* * *

About 20 minutes in, Kyouka gets stuck. Luckily she was in the library, she had plenty of resources around her. She gets up and walks toward the language learning section. The bookshelf was high and books were pushed neatly in place. Kyouka runs her finger over a couple of books and picks a random English book. She felt iffy about that one, it was for more advanced English speakers. She pushes the book back into it's place. _"Need to find something for beginners..."_ Kyouka walks down the aisle more until she sees a book with giant letters saying "English for Beginners." Just what she needed. She quickly goes to grab the book and scans it quickly. The explanations didn't look too crazy and it was organized very nicely. _"This is the one."_ Kyouka nods her head.

"Huh?" Someone says. The voice sounds near her, so Kyouka slowly lowers her book to find Yaoyorozu staring at her through the bookshelf. Kyouka's eyes widen and she quickly puts the book back in its place, blocking the other girl's face. She shoves her hands in her jacket pocket and quickly walks away, before Yaoyorozu can stop her. Kyouka didn't feel like having a hostile interaction with Yaoyorozu today, she wanted to get work done.

When Kyouka arrives back at her desk, she looks down at her English notebook. 20 minutes of work seemed good enough, so she pushes it to the side and brings out her math packet. Math is Kyouka's absolute worst subject. She doesn't fail tests, but she doesn't like to get close to it. As she was about to start on her packet, she hears someone clear their throat. Having a bad feeling about who it is, Kyouka slowly turns her head to find Yaoyorozu standing next to her.

"Uh..." Kyouka opens her mouth. Yaoyorozu's unimpressed expression didn't change. And Kyouka hated it.

"...Are you lost?" Yaoyorozu's expression softens, to a more confused one.

"Hah?" Kyouka gives her a weird look.

"Um...You know it's free period right?" She starts.

"Uh yeah..."

"So...What are you doing here?"

"I'm...studying." Kyouka says slowly. This was really weird.

"Wow..." She starts, "I can't believe my eyes."

"Alright..." Kyouka scratches the back of her head, "If you're done making fun of me, I'm gonna get back to work."

"O-Oh, I wasn't trying to make fun of you." Yaoyorozu looks a little sympathetic. Kyouka lifts one of her eyebrows up in confusion. Yaoyorozu holds out a book she was hiding behind her back. It was the English book that Kyouka was going to take earlier. "I believe you wanted to use this?"

"Oh yeah." Kyouka takes the book from Yaoyorozu's hand. "Thanks."

"Um." Yaoyorozu clears her throat. "If you'd like, I could help you study?"

Now this was a new revelation. From the very start, Yaoyorozu had been attacking Kyouka, so she wasn't used to this nice stuff. This had to be some kind of farce. So Kyouka decided to go back to her old ways, to get Yaoyorozu to do the same. "Oh man are you sure Prez? Being seen with me won't hurt your reputation?" Kyouka smirks. Yaoyorozu rolls her eyes. "There it is."

"Do you want my help or not." Yaoyorozu deadpans and Kyouka nods. She might as well get help from the smartest person in class.

* * *

Kyouka's first actual non hostile interaction with Yaoyorozu wasn't so bad. Yaoyorozu brought her things over so they could study together. Kyouka thought it was going to be strange, but it wasn't at all. Yaoyorozu is surprisingly talkative and nice. _"Maybe it's because I'm being a better student?"_ Kyouka leans on her hand as she watches Yaoyorozu scribble down answers on her paper. She stares at her paper for a couple seconds before nodding to herself, she's most likely happy with her answer.

Something about Yaoyorozu catches Kyouka's eye. Maybe it's the fact that she's not being hostile towards Kyouka. Maybe it's the fact that behind her stoic act, she's just a high school girl, not some untouchable Princess. Or maybe it's the fact that Yaoyorozu's face isn't so bad after all. In a sense, Kyouka could actually see why everyone calls Yaoyorozu cute. She was literally being cute right in front of Kyouka.

"...Huh...Not so bad." Kyouka mutters.

"Huh?" Yaoyorozu tilts her head. The face she was giving Kyouka, was so innocent and pure. It was like if a bunny was innocently just staring at you. "Are you stuck?"

"A-Ah yeah." Kyouka suddenly averts eye contact by looking down at her notebook. "What the hell was that..?"

"Okay, give me a second please." Yaoyorozu stands, bringing one of her borrowed books with her. Kyouka watches the spiky haired girl put the book back in its proper place. To be honest, Kyouka would've just set the book on the librarians desk. This goes to show the difference between the two. As Yaoyorozu returns to their desk, a random student stops her.

The student seems to be in distress, Kyouka recognizes him as one of the track team stars. Yaoyorozu fixes her stature, standing tall and proud. "There's that scary Prez thing." Kyouka felt amused just watching Yaoyorozu scold someone else besides herself. She could see Yaoyorozu shaking her head, and the track guy rubbing the back of his head as she spoke. Kyouka snickers to herself, "Sucks to suck."

The track team guy walks away after Yaoyorozu's quick scolding. She returns looking annoyed, causing Kyouka to feel scared for herself. This wasn't the time to make any snarky comments. Once Yaoyorozu sees Kyouka's distressed expression, her own expression softens. "Forgive me, I had to deal with something." She gives Kyouka a small smile.

"U-Uh..." The smile Yaoyorozu gave her made Kyouka's mouth hang open. Catching herself being embarrassing, Kyouka clears her throat and looks back at her notebook. "Th-This right here." Kyouka points to the problem she was stuck on.

"Ah I see." Instead of grabbing a chair and sitting next to Kyouka, Yaoyorozu leans right over her shoulder. She can feel a part of Yaoyorozu's body brush against her own for a second. Her eyes widen. She sits completely still as Yaoyorozu explains how to solve the problem. Trying to keep her concentration, Kyouka continues to sit completely still. "Understand?"

"Yes." Kyouka slowly breathes out.

"Good." Yaoyorozu pulls back, and Kyouka silently lets out the deep breath she didn't know she was holding. "Due to unforeseen events, I will be leaving first."

Yaoyorozu starts to pack up her things. Kyouka scratches her head, "You don't have to talk like that to me."

"Huh?" Yaoyorozu looks up at Kyouka. Kyouka averts eye contact by looking off to the side.

"Now why the hell did I say that?" Kyouka internally curses herself out. Speaking without thinking really screws Kyouka up. She clears her throat,"...You can be casual. It must be...tiring talking so formally all the time."

"Oh I see." Yaoyorozu nods to herself. Kyouka watches from the corner of her eye. "Okay then. I'll see you later." She gives Kyouka a small wave and smile. Kyouka feels her face heat up and she looks away.

"What the hell...!" Kyouka looks down at her lap.

Kyouka brings out her phone, already typing a message to Mina.

 **Jirou:** Prez approached me in the library, wasn't bad.

It's not like she hasn't seen Yaoyorozu's smile before. Kyouka's seen it when she talks to their other classmates. But Yaoyorozu smiling at her is new. It feels a little different and Kyouka doesn't quite understand it. But Kyouka kind of felt lucky having got to experience it not only once, but twice.

 _"Wait what am I thinking?!"_ Kyouka shakes her head. _"She's just hot that's all...Nothing more."_ Kyouka leans back in her seat. She feels her phone vibrate. Looking at the message she received makes her roll her eyes.

 **Ashido** : wtf are u doing in the library


	2. Nothing But Fools

Since the day Kyouka studied in the library with Yaoyorozu, their interactions had gotten a little less hostile. Their short conversations were filled with simple greetings and that was it, unless Kyouka deserved to be scolded. They only seemed to interact randomly outside the classroom and in the studio. Yaoyorozu started visiting the studio maybe 3 or 4 times a week, for reasons that "unrelated to the likes of you" as Yaoyorozu put it. After seeing the strict girl so much, Kyouka deemed those so called "feelings" that she felt in the library a one time thing. Because the next time she saw the spikey haired girl, she had gotten scolded for dozing off in class. It reminded her how much Yaoyorozu was a semi tyrant President. Kyouka felt good about not catching feelings, there was no way she needed that kind of emotional baggage right now.

With that, Kyouka returned to her normal life as a delinquent. And something to look forward to. Apparently the UA Sports Festival was coming up. "Many of you are talented but have no clue what you'd like to be when you graduate. The Sports Festival is for you all to show off your quirks. It will help you get an internship you might like. So work hard these next few weeks to prepare for it. Plus Ultra." The way Aizawa said that last part could've been more enthusiastic but no one else really seemed to care. Kyouka and the rest of the class cheer out loud, excited for their first sports festival. _"Another reason to come to school I guess."_ Everyone breaks into their own conversations. Aizawa didn't care at this point.

"Dude I'm super excited for this!" Kaminari yells.

"We've just gotta show off, right?" Sero shakes Kyouka's shoulders in excitement.

"Yeah, this should be fun." Kyouka laughs.

"I'm going to do my best!" Kirishima clenches his fist. "Right, Bakugou?" Everyone turns to Bakugou and he stays silent for a minute.

"Listen up you clowns. If they're gonna call us delinquents, then we better be strong dammit!" He yells and it riles up the rest of the delinquents. Even Kyouka felt motivated. Kyouka wasn't strong like Bakugou or Kirishima and her quirk wasn't going to help with it, but she refuses to be called weak.

"You all! You must quiet down!" Iida and his robotic arms arrive to the scene and starts scolding everyone.

"Deku-kun...! Iida-kun...! Let's do our best in the Sports Festival!" Everyone turns to Uraraka, who had a scary expression. Kyouka looks over at Mina, who was staring as well. Mina see's Kyouka turn from the corner of her eye.

"That's your girl." Kyouka mouths. That sentence was enough to make Mina blush and shake her head. Her face was already pink but the blush stood out more.

"Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!" Uraraka yells, and so does everyone else. When they delinquents don't answer, she says it again. "I'm gonna do my best!"

"Y-Yeah..." They all reply. At least Kyouka knows they're not the only ones fired up.

* * *

Kyouka and her group spent the remaining weeks before the sports festival training. UA's extensive system of training grounds came in handy. The band decided to take a break until after the sports festival. With the help of Mina and the others(including Bakugou a little), Kyouka was feeling good about her training. Some days, Mina would train together with Uraraka, because their quirks could help strengthen each others. Kyouka didn't want to hang around them because she had a feeling Yaoyorozu would be there. Plus Mina's a disaster around Uraraka and it was embarrassing to watch. So Kyouka spent her time strengthening her earlobe jacks by throwing darts and trying to break rocks.

Finally, the day of the sports festival came. Class 1-A were all together in the waiting room. "I'm so nervous." Kyouka leans back in her chair.

"Don't worry Kyouka, you've trained so much." Mina pats her shoulder.

"Don't forget about us too, y'know!" Kirishima points at himself. Bakugou only scoffs.

"Class 1-A, are you all ready?" Iida runs in yelling like he always does. Behind him, Yaoyorozu walks in.

"Everyone. Let's all do our best." She smiles. Kyouka smirks and looks away.

"YEAH!"

* * *

The first event was an obstacle course. Kyouka hated running but that's exactly what Mina and the others told her she should work on besides using her earlobe jacks. As she passes the finish line and enters the stadium again, she falls on the ground, out of breath. She arrives around the same time as Mina, with Kaminari behind her. She lost sight of Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero and Tokoyami a long time ago but she was sure they were in front of her.

There was a small break in between events and results were posted. Kyouka was in 21st place. "Not bad..." She nods to herself.

"Damn it, I knew I should've practiced more!" Kaminari runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

"At least all of Class 1-A made it...Right?" Mina asks. Kyouka looks around trying to find all of her classmates. Her eyes land on Yaoyorozu, who was talking to Uraraka and Midoriya.

"I guess the Prez made it too..." Kyouka's eyes land on her chest. Her jacket was open, exposing her bra and stomach. Her jaw drops and she looks away. Kyouka covers her face, she was sure it was turning red.

"I dunno." Sero replies.

 _"I guess no one saw that..."_ Kyouka lets out a breath of relief. _"What the hell Prez?!"_

"But we can't give up just yet. We've got a lot of people watching us." Kirishima points at the audience. The stadium and its audience were breathtaking at first but Kyouka was over it. She just wanted to get it over so she could relax.

"Okay everyone!" Midnight gets everyone's attention again. "Now it's time for the second event!"

"Already..." Kyouka mutters.

"Cavalry battle!"

* * *

Kyouka and her cavalry team didn't make it past this round, but she felt relieved that it was over. "Awww, we didn't win!" Hagakure yells.

"It's frustrating but we tried our best, right?" Sato puts his hands on his hips. Koda remains quiet and Kyouka rubs the back of her head.

"You're right. But at least we get to relax now." She says as they make their way up to the stands. Being hit with Kaminari's quirk wasn't what Kyouka thought she would be experiencing today, so she needed a break. "It was good working together with you all."

"Yooo, Kyouka!" Mina tackles Kyouka's back.

"Mina? Oh congrats." Kyouka looks back. Bakugou and the others were walking behind her. "Congrats everyone."

"We'll win for you Jirou don't worry." Kirishima gives her a thumbs up.

"Dumbass, _I'm_ gonna win!" Bakugou yells at him. Kaminari used his quirk too much so he looked like an idiot and it made Kyouka laugh. He could only give her a thumbs up.

"Ah, Ochaco!" Mina lets go of Kyouka as she spots Uraraka and Yaoyorozu walk by them. "And Yao-momo! Congrats."

Kyouka shoves her hands in her pockets and looks away when she makes eye contact with Yaoyorozu, "Congrats you guys."

"Thanks, Mina-chan, Kyouka-chan!" Uraraka gives them both a thumbs up. Kyouka forgot all the girls use her first name except Yaoyorozu. During training they all decided to be on a first name basis and Kyouka wasn't quite used to it yet, so she still uses last names.

"You're really fired up, huh?" Mina throws her arm around Uraraka. Kyouka could sense that Mina was pulling Uraraka away so Kyouka could speak to Yaoyorozu alone. Mina takes one last look at Kyouka and winks.

 _"Damn you, Mina!"_

Yaoyorozu moves a little closer to walk next to Kyouka. "O-Oh, hey Prez." Kyouka clears her throat. "What's up?"

"I noticed that you've gotten stronger. Hagakure-san made you the front horse for a good reason, then?" Yaoyorozu looks ahead.

"Yeah I guess." Kyouka looks down. _"I guess she's trying to compliment me?"_ This was a first. "You're pretty strong Prez." Kyouka blurts out.

"You think so?" Yaoyorozu chuckles.

"Well, yeah I guess..." Kyouka looks away and it makes Yaoyorozu chuckle more. _"Sheesh I just had to open my big mouth."_

* * *

As Kyouka watches the beginning of Mina's battle against Aoyama, she sees Yaoyorozu stand up from the corner of her eye. "Good luck, Yao-momo." Uraraka waves off Yaoyorozu along with Asui and the others. Ever since the Tournament was announced, Kyouka could sense Yaoyorozu's nervousness from afar, although she never got the chance to talk to her about it. Kyouka turns back to the battle.

"Start!" Present Mic yells, his voice ringing loudly throughout the stadium.

"Yeah, Ashido!" Sero yells. Kaminari who was sitting right next to him, can only give a thumbs up because he was still recovering from his match with Class 1-B's Shiozaki.

"This is seriously getting me pumped!" Kirishima bears his fists.

"Shut up, shitty hair!" Bakugou yells. He'd been quiet ever since the aftermath of the cavalry battle.

But Kyouka could only think about Yaoyorozu. She felt bad about not wishing her good luck. It didn't feel right to her so she suddenly stands up. "Eh? Jirou, where are you going?" Sero asks.

"For a walk." Kyouka walks away from the stands, to the player waiting rooms. Kyouka really hated the way she acted and talked without thinking sometimes, but it got her closer to Yaoyorozu. Little by little, she was sure they would become actual friends.

The player waiting rooms weren't far from the stands, but if Kyouka wanted to talk to Yaoyorozu, she'd have to hustle. She would hate to come in the middle of her preparation. Kyouka quickens her pace and as she turns the corner for the play waiting room, she spots Yaoyorozu. Her hand was on the door handle but she wasn't turning it. She just stood in place. "Prez!" Kyouka shouts, and it startles the other girl.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Yaoyorozu lets out a sigh of relief. "You scared me."

"Uhh..." Kyouka's earlobes touch together in embarrassment. "Well I don't know...You seemed really nervous and stuff. So I guess...I wanted to..." Kyouka can't find the words right away so she just rubs the back of her head. "Like...give my support?" Kyouka closes her eyelids shut. _"How embarrassing...!"_ Kyouka only hears Yaoyorozu's laugh. She opens her eyes and spots the spiky haired girl holding her hand over her mouth. _"What the FUCK was that."_ Yaoyorozu's laugh was cute.

"I really appreciate it. Thank you." She looks a little more fired up. It makes Kyouka feel better and she gives her a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Prez." Kyouka watches as Yaoyorozu enters the waiting room. She nods to herself and smiles. _"I did it...!"_

As she returns to the stands with the rest of Class 1-A, Asui calls for her. "Kyouka-chan, sit here for a minute."

"Oh, Asui? What's up?" Kyouka takes a seat and she nods at Ojiro.

"Call me Tsuyu. But I saw what you did. You went to go see Yao-momo, didn't you?" Asui puts a finger on her chin and looks straight in Kyouka's eyes.

Kyouka immediately averts her eyes, "I went for a walk."

"Oi, Jirou!" Kirishima waves at her. "You missed Ashido's fight! She uppercutted Aoyama!"

"Seriously?" Kyouka laughs, "That Mina..."

"It's okay, Kyouka-chan. I know you care about Yao-momo." Asui whispers. "Thanks for supporting her. It means a lot to her."

"Uhhh...I'm gonna go!" Kyouka stands up and takes her seat by Kaminari. There was no way she needed a student council lackey trying to start rumors.

"Yo, Jirou." He gives her a thumbs up. He looked a little better. His stupid eyes were the same but at least he could actually form sentences.

"H-Hey." Kyouka replies, trying to forget the conversation between her and Asui happened.

"So, uh, Jirou..." Sero leans back in his seat and gives Kyouka a knowing look.

"How was that walk?" Kirishima smirks and both Sero and Kaminari join him.

"Shut up!" Kyouka crosses her arms.

"Oi, assholes! Shut up!" Bakugou yells. "It's starting." Present Mic introduces both Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu. Everyone stays quiet as he announces them.

"Man, Tokoyami versus Yaoyorozu...I wonder what's gonna happen." Kirishima mutters. He stands up, "I should get going."

"Good luck, Kirishima!" Kyouka, Sero, and Denki say together. Kirishima waves as thanks and takes one last look at Bakugou before leaving.

Bakugou scoffs and stands up too, "I'll get going too." She shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Good luck, Bakugou!" The last three call out to him.

"Oi, Kirishima. Wait up." Is the last thing Kyouka hears from Bakugou as he angrily walks away.

"What do you think, Jirou?" Kaminari playfully elbows Kyouka. He points down at the stage.

"...I don't think anything." Kyouka brushes him off. Kyouka didn't want to pick any sides, both were her friends. Well, Yaoyorozu was sorta her friend at least. Kyouka knew Tokoyami was really strong and she wonders how Yaoyorozu's going to fight.

"Sixth match, start!" Present Mic yells.

Instantly, Tokoyami sends Dark Shadow to attack Yaoyorozu. Kyouka gulps as Yaoyorozu quickly makes a shield to block. She looked like she could lose her step any moment now. Dark Shadow goes in for another hit, but Yaoyorozu blocks. She loses her shield and instantly creates another as Dark Shadow attacks for the third time. But Kyouka can already see the end. Dark Shadow's last attack pushed Yaoyorozu's foot out of bounds. Kyouka leans back in her seat.

"Yaoyorozu-san! Out of bounds!"

* * *

Yaoyorozu hadn't come back immediately after her match. Midoriya's and Todoroki's match was about to start and the spikey haired girl was nowhere to be found. The way Yaoyorozu walked off the stage, made Kyouka feel sad. She could tell how frustrated she was in the way she walked. And Kyouka had a feeling she was beating herself up about it even now. That feeling made Kyouka's stomach turn. "I'm going to get a drink." Kyouka stands up.

"Right now? The battles about to start." Kaminari asks.

"It'll be alright." Kyouka waves him off. This time it wasn't necessarily about finding Yaoyorozu, she was actually thirsty and needed a drink. But she also didn't want to sit around and do nothing while Yaoyorozu beats herself up about it. She had no idea where Yaoyorozu could be in the first place. _"Maybe I should just leave her alone. I'm not in any position to be looking after her..."_

Kyouka stops at the vending machines and digs in her pocket. All she had was a 500 yen coin so she puts it into the machine. "Hmm..." Kyouka puts her head against the machine. She couldn't stop thinking about Yaoyorozu. _"Just where the hell is that girl?"_ Kyouka puts the number in for juice. Somehow, instead of only one can falling, two cans fell. "Dammit, did it take my money?" Kyouka presses the button to receive change and 400 yen comes out. "Huh...So I guess I got one for free. Lucky." Kyouka smirks to herself and walks away.

Getting that free juice made Kyouka feel a little better, but then she was brought back into reality because she had no idea where she was. "Alright...What the fuck. I could've sworn I wasn't that far from the stands..." Kyouka walks around a little longer, but ends up even more lost. "I'm gonna miss Midoriya's and Todoroki's battle at this rate..." Kyouka sighs. But like a sign from a higher being, in big letters "EXIT" lights the way for Kyouka. As she turns the corner, she spots the girl thats been on her mind.

Yaoyorozu was standing alone against the wall. She wasn't far from where the rest of the class was, but what was she waiting for? Yaoyorozu wasn't aware of Kyouka's presence, and Kyouka could tell she still felt disappointed. It was in the way she stood. Yaoyorozu's head was tilted down and her hands were clenched together in front of her. It made Kyouka feel sad, just looking at the other girl.

Kyouka knew that if she were in her situation, she wouldn't want anyone's pity. There was no need to treat her like a hurt puppy, that could make her feel even worse. Kyouka swallows and heads forward, toward the exit. Once Yaoyorozu's aware of Kyouka's presence, her expression changes. She meets Kyouka's gaze, "Ah it's the troublemaker." She gives Kyouka a little smile. Kyouka can tell she's faking it and sighs. She throws once of her juices at Yaoyorozu. The other girl catches it and gives Kyouka a confused look.

"There's no need to act. You did your best until the very end and we all saw that." Kyouka shoves her free hand in her uniform and continues walking slowly, dragging her feet. "We're proud of you, y'know. You're our strong Student Council President, who could totally beat my ass if she tried." Kyouka doesn't bother looking back, she didn't want to see Yaoyorozu's face and possibly feel terrible. Yaoyorozu doesn't reply right away and it makes Kyouka feel worse. She was never good with words in the first place, despite being an aspiring musician.

"Jirou-san." Yaoyorozu says her name in a soft tone. It makes Kyouka stop in her tracks. It was the first time she ever heard Yaoyorozu say her name. She turns back and watches as the spikey haired girl gives her a gentle smile. It had a hint of sadness but Kyouka could tell that she kind of cheered her up. "Thank you. You're not so bad after all." Kyouka feels her face getting warm and she turns back around quickly. She opens her juice and slurps loudly, to hide her embarrassment.

"...Whatever." Is the only thing Kyouka manages to say.

* * *

Kyouka decided to try something different. She decided to go intern for a hero team instead of interning with a music program. There wasn't many to begin with but Kyouka didn't mind trying something new. UA was also known for it's hero program, but those weren't available to first years. Her experience at the internship opened her eyes. She hadn't realized how much her quirk could help in bad situations. It made her rethink her choices for her career. She had saved two people and they called her a hero. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her feel good. _"What am I thinking? Do I want to quit music?"_ Kyouka's head begins to hurt and she groans. _"I still have three years left, I'll figure it out later."_ And with that thought, Kyouka fell asleep.

The next day was the return back from all the internships. Class went by normally, and the band was going to jam out together for the first time in awhile. Kyouka thought it was going to be a chill day back, until Aizawa announced that finals were coming up next week.

Kaminari, Mina, Sero, and Kirishima were all dreading it. They ranked low during the midterms except for Kyouka and Bakugou. "C'mon, Kyouka help ussss." Mina pouts on her desk.

"Yeah Jirou, it'll be a big help!" Kaminari throws his arms over Kyouka's desk.

"I didn't score good enough myself, what makes you think I'd be a good teacher?" Kyouka begins packing her bag, so she could hurry to the studio.

"Shut up, you were ranked 7th in the whole class!" Kaminari pouts.

"Hey Bakugou, could you tutor me?" Kirishima says. Kyouka tries to tune out everyone else's conversations. Although it was hard to do that, since her quirk made it easy to hear literally anything. But Kyouka was ready to play her guitar and release some stress.

"I couldn't help but overhear, but I could assist you all in your studies?" Yaoyorozu makes her way towards all their desks. Kyouka finishes packing her bag and stands up, already heading out the door.

"You're a lifesaver, Yao-momo!" Kaminari yells.

"Kyouka, where are you going so fast?" Mina yells.

Kyouka only turns back to them to show off her smug grin, "Good fuckin' luck."

Kyouka had already experienced tutoring with Yaoyorozu, and she knew that they wouldn't last. Probably. But Kyouka knew she didn't want to interact with Yaoyorozu anytime soon. Ever since their conversation after her battle with Tokoyami, she's had mixed feelings about the taller girl. She was indeed pretty, smart, and humble. Sometimes. But lately Yaoyorozu has been nicer to Kyouka, but maybe because she actually shows up to class. Kyouka shakes her head. _"This isn't the time to be thinking about girls."_

As always, Kyouka is the first to arrive at the studio.

* * *

Kyouka was frustrated to say the least. Her sound wasn't at its best today and everyone else had to leave earlier. "I should've left with everyone else, because now I'm pissed at myself for not doing anything." She runs a hand through her hair in frustration. Yaoyorozu came in to bother her about their study group. Kyouka felt weird about being semi vulnerable, because of their last conversation. She showed that she cared for someone and actually went out of her way to do something sort of nice. "Stupid feelings." Kyouka swings her leg and kicks a rock laying on the ground. It flies pretty far.

In response to Yaoyorozu's question about the study group, Kyouka politely declined. Well she _tried_ to politely decline, but it came out as, _"I have...study."_

 _"...You mean you need to study?" Yaoyorozu gave Kyouka weird look._

 _Kyouka shook her head, "I...Yeah...?"_

 _"Is...Is that a question, or an answer?" Yaoyorozu had sweat dropping from her head._

 _Kyouka opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "She'll come." Mina put her hand on Kyouka's shoulder. Kyouka sighed and nodded._

So now Kyouka was going to Yaoyorozu's house this weekend to study with Kaminari, Mina, Sero, and Ojiro. Kyouka shoves her hands in her pockets. _"I guess it won't be so bad. Mina and the others will be there. And the Prez is just a person."_

But her attempt at making herself feel better didn't work. She still wasn't happy with her performance in the studio today, which earned an unlikable nickname from Bakugou. Being called "shit head" the entire time was frustrating. Kyouka kicks the same rock farther away. _"Stupid Bakugou."_

"Are you alright?" A voice calls out.

"Huuuuuh?" Kyouka scoffs and turns to the direction of the voice, hoping to make eye contact with its owner. She's given a surprised and a bit scared expression from Yaoyorozu. "Eh?" Kyouka lifts an eyebrow.

Yaoyorozu steps back a bit, Kyouka's sudden rise of her voice must've startled her. "U-Uh-" Yaoyorozu starts.

"Sorry. The delinquent jumped out of me." Kyouka sighs and tries to release tension from her shoulders. _"Just what I need, a good ol talking to from the Prez."_

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. You looked conflicted." Yaoyorozu bows her head. Kyouka narrows her eyes at her.

"There's no need to bow your head. I was just frustrated, that's all." Kyouka softens her expression when Yaoyorozu lifts her head. The other girl was simply asking about Kyouka's well being, and Kyouka didn't want to take it out on her. There was no need to be a Bakugou. "Sorry for startling you." Kyouka rubs the back of her head.

"It's okay." Yaoyorozu replies.

"Um...I guess I'll see you around." Kyouka takes her leave and continues walking. _"That was unnecessarily rude of me..."_ Kyouka was most likely going to take tomorrow off, after experiencing all of today's events. Kyouka quickens her pace as she exits the school gates and starts walking in the direction of her home. She plugs into her phone and puts on music. It should help improve her mood, right?

But after a couple minutes of shuffling through songs, Kyouka couldn't find the right one. She just wasn't in the mood for music, which was a first. She could understand taking a break from playing, but actually listening to music? This was different. Kyouka sighs and puts her phone back into her pocket. _"I guess the noisy streets will have to do."_

Walking to and from school wasn't bad for Kyouka. It was a short 20 minute walk, and there were plenty of convenience stores and fast food restaurants along the way. But today she had cup ramen waiting for her at home, that would hopefully cheer her up. Ahead was her favorite arcade. She could already spot the annoying boys that hung around outside the arcade. She always saw the 5 of those boys every time she came to the arcade. It was like they had no lives, and Kyouka pointed it out to them one day when they were being especially annoying. After that day, they knew better than to mess with Kyouka. Time and again she's put them in their place, leaving bruises to help them remember that fact. As Kyouka gets closer, the group of boys notice her presence and she can tell their fixing their attitudes.

"Shit, it's Jirou."

"Shhh, quiet down!"

Kyouka smirks as she walks past the group of terrified boys. She looks inside the arcade through the window. One of the crane machines looked like it had new prizes so Kyouka suddenly stops in her tracks, alerting the group of boys. As she walks into the arcade, she lets out a laugh because they all looked so scared when she turned back around to go inside. _"What a bunch of pushovers."_

Now looking at the crane machine prizes, they seemed to have added new stuffed animals. Kyouka didn't have much money on her, so she decides to leave it for tomorrow, since she already decided she was missing class. She fixes her bag's strap on her shoulder and starts to exit the arcade. But something outside the window catches her eye instantly. Kyouka watches as Yaoyorozu passes outside the window, and the group of boys start calling out to her. She can tell Yaoyorozu is ignoring them, and that's what they hate the most. "Oh boy." Kyouka sighs. Like clockwork, they all start walking a few paces behind Yaoyorozu. She can see a few of them split and walk ahead of Yaoyorozu. Kyouka's stomach drops and she quickly walked outside to try and catch up with them.

"Hey, beautiful!" The leader calls for Yaoyorozu. Kyouka doesn't hear any response from the other girl. "Helloooo? I'm talking to you!"

"If you could stop yelling, that would be great." Kyouka tries to hold in a laugh. _"It's always good hearing the Prez's attitude when it's not directed at you."_

"Ehhhh? You should watch your mouth." Now all of them surrounded Yaoyorozu, halting her movement.

Kyouka clenches her teeth and starts running. She jumps and aims to kick the back of the leader's big stupid head. She swings her leg at him and instantly, his head impacts the ground. Everyone in the group, including Yaoyorozu step back. "Oi...What the hell are you doing?" Kyouka glares at the remaining 4 troublemakers.

"Run away, it's Jirou!" One of them tries to shove his friend out of the way, but his friend clutches his sleeve tightly.

"No...This is pathetic. Running away from a dumb girl!" He starts to get confident. "Let's get her! There's nothing to be afraid of." He smirks at Kyouka and she continues to glare at him.

"Fine. Hurry up!" Kyouka yells, startling him. He could act cool all he wanted but deep down they both knew he was still afraid. Their leader was still laying down on the sidewalk, did they really want to continue the battle? He clenches his fist and runs toward Kyouka. She shakes her head and sighs as her earlobes make it faster than he does, and she paralyzes him. He falls on the ground, right next to his friend. "Next!"

"Nevermind it was just him! Just let us go, please!" The rest of them bow on the ground for Kyouka.

"Fucking pathetic." Kyouka scoffs. She finally makes eye contact with Yaoyorozu who looked like she might just pass out. "Don't bother her again." Kyouka grabs the other girl's arm and takes her away from the pathetic group of boys.

"J-Jirou-san thank you." Yaoyorozu puts her hand over Kyouka's. It makes Kyouka blush and she slowly releases her grip on the other girl.

Kyouka takes a slow breath in and out before replying. She wanted to calm down before speaking to her, since the last time they spoke she kind of hurt her feelings. "Are you okay?"

"I am, thanks to you." She lets out a deep breath as well. "I didn't know how I was going to get out of that situation. We're not allowed to use our quirks really, and my hand-to-hand combat isn't the best against many opponents."

"Well, I'm glad I was nearby." Kyouka pats the other girl's back. She looked so stressed and Kyouka felt bad. Never again would she want Yaoyorozu to look like that or go through that kind of thing again.

"I thought you were ahead of me."

"I stopped inside the arcade." Kyouka scratches her cheek. "I'm sorry about before. I feel really bad, I was just upset with my performance in the studio today."

"I told you it's okay." Yaoyorozu puts her hands up and shakes them in defense.

"Nah, it's not. Let me walk you home at least to make up for it." Kyouka looks at the other girl. She pauses for a second before nodding. "Alright."

* * *

"This is my apartment." Yaoyorozu points at a large house. Kyouka's eyes widen.

"Prez, that's not an apartment." Kyouka gives her a weird look. "Please say you're joking."

"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu gives her an innocent and confused look. Kyouka laughs awkwardly.

"Uhh, nothing prez. Have a good night." She looks down and begins to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Yaoyorozu yells.

"Huh?" Kyouka looks back.

"Um...Would you like to come in for tea? It's...the least I can do." Yaoyorozu shyly asks. _"Wow..."_ A shy Yaoyorozu was a new sight and Kyouka didn't know how to react.

"Uh..." Kyouka had no idea how to answer. The first instinct is to tease the other girl, so without thinking, Kyouka says, "Oh? Me a delinquent? Being invited into _the_ Student Council President's household?" Kyouka laughs awkwardly

"Sheesh, Jirou-san." Yaoyorozu crosses her arms and pouts. "Do you want to come in or not?"

Kyouka laughs at Yaoyorozu's face. It looked like she wanted Kyouka's company, but at the same time she didn't. "Alright, yeah I'm coming in." Whatever it was, it was cute. How could she say no to a face like that?

* * *

"Holy shit, this place is like...heaven." Kyouka couldn't help but be surprised at how much fancy stuff Yaoyorozu had.

"Do you need to let your parents know you're coming home late?" Yaoyorozu puts her bag down on the dining room table.

"No...I live alone." Kyouka replies as she gazes around the taller girl's home. The inside of Yaoyorozu's house is what Kyouka imagined a mansion would look like, with the way it was decorated. Everything was super clean and organized. Nothing seemed out of place.

"No wonder why you skip class so much." Yaoyorozu motions for Kyouka to sit at the table. "I'll go make us some tea, please have a seat."

"Alright." Kyouka places her bag down and tries to make herself comfortable at the table. She pulls out her phone and takes a selfie of herself. She sends it to the delinquent group chat.

 **Jirou:** Guess where I am.

Almost instantly, there's a reply.

 **Bakugou:** no one cares.

 **Kaminari:** church?

 **Jirou:** the prez's hse.

 **Ashido:** whAAAAAAAAaat

 **Ashido:** eXplAin

 **Jirou:** long story short, I saved her life and she invited me in for tea.

"Jirou-san, what kind of snacks do you like?" Yaoyorozu calls from the kitchen, breaking her train of thought.

"Surprise me." Kyouka replies. She looks back down at her vibrating phone.

 **Sero:** are u sure its just for tea? and not something else ;))))))

 **Jirou:** sERoO

 **Kaminari:** GAY JIROU'S GAY

 **Jirou:** I'M NOT GAY I JUST THINK SHE'S HOT

 **Bakugou:** So that's not considered gay?

Kyouka's face starts to warm and she shoves her phone back into her pocket. Out of all the things she went through today. she didn't think she'd end up at Yaoyorozu's house.


	3. Gear Up For Final Exams

Yaoyorozu arrives with a tray of tea and cookies. "Please help yourself."

"Wow you sure know how to treat a girl." Kyouka laughs.

Yaoyorozu only shakes her head and sips her tea. "I've noticed that your attendance has gotten better. But you could start showing up for algebra more."

"Fuck math."

"I really wish you wouldn't use that kind of language here."

"Fuck that." Kyouka smirks and Yaoyorozu rolls her eyes. "So, where's your parents?"

"I live alone." Yaoyorozu sips her tea.

"No way. In a big ass house like this?" Kyouka grabs her tea cup.

"That's right. They sent me away to attend UA and become more independent. I have to make them proud."

Kyouka nods, "I see. No wonder why you're such a strict prez. But," Kyouka finally takes a sip of her tea. "Oh wow this is really good." Drinking it made her feel calmer and more relaxed, _"So this is a luxury of the rich..."_ She makes eye contact with Yaoyorozu who was watching her closely, "As I was saying, it's not bad that you're strict."

"How so?" Yaoyorozu sets down her tea cup and folds her hands on the table.

"Well," Kyouka puts her own tea cup down as well. "You have something to show for it. Take me for example. Your constant nagging and scolding has done me some good." Kyouka crosses her arms and leans back in her chair. "Although you're strict, you're still a good prez."

Yaoyorozu looks down and smiles. _"Wow what the fuck."_ She shyly grabs her tea cup and sips from it before responding, "Well as your Student Council President, I would like you to come to algebra more."

Kyouka shakes her head and sighs, "Prez you ruined the moment."

"I don't know how you made it into UA but good luck." She smirks at Kyouka for the first time. Yaoyorozu's smirk was like an invitation for a challenge. _"Is she in a playful mood, or am I just being gay?"_

"Obviously because of my talent and good lucks." Kyouka smirks back, waiting for the other girl's response.

"Ew." Yaoyorozu laughs. Kyouka had never heard such a cute laugh before. If she died now, she'd probably die fulfilled. _"Holy fuck that was actually cute."_ Kyouka stares at Yaoyorozu for a couple seconds. "So what are your parents like?"

"My parents..." Kyouka can't help but just look at Yaoyorozu. There was no way Kyouka could deny that the other girl was beautiful. "...My parents are musicians. So naturally I took after them."

"You know, I've never actually heard you play."

"That's because you only come when we're taking breaks or when I'm songwriting. I have a schedule."

"This just means you have to play for me one day."

"Alright, but I charge heavy. 5,000 yen per song." Kyouka leans back.

Yaoyorozu laughs once again, but hides her mouth behind her hand, "You're amusing, Jirou-san."

 _"Say my name again will ya?"_

"Damn - This tea is really good." Kyouka clears her throat.

"I'm glad you like it! I actually got it from my mother and I've been meaning to try it. Oh, do you think the others will enjoy it this weekend?" Yaoyorozu's tone shifts significantly. Kyouka blinks her eyes a few times. _"Is this real life?"_

"Uh...Yeah prez." Kyouka nods slowly. She brings her hands up to her chin and holds them together.

"Oh, that's great! I wonder what kind of snacks they would all like." She smiles to herself, as if Kyouka wasn't sitting right across from her. Kyouka watches as the other girl mumbles to herself, about tea and snacks. She leans comfortably on her hand as the other girl starts to plan their upcoming study session. "What should I prepare?"

"Whatever you want. Dealer's choice." Kyouka replies. Yaoyorozu nods and starts rambling about some random snack that she thinks goes well with the tea she has. Kyouka just watches.

Watching Yaoyorozu "unwind" like that made Kyouka rethink her opinion about the other girl. _"I think I've been wrong about her this whole time. She's just trying to make her parents proud, so that's why she's so strict. But she's not all...that bad."_

"-Jirou-san?" Yaoyorozu gives Kyouka a confused look.

"Huh?" Kyouka panics. She's afraid her face will turn red at any second.

"Are you excited for our study session with everyone?" Yaoyorozu softens her voice.

 _"Wow...I wish she'd talk to me like this more often..."_ Kyouka nervously swallows and looks off to the side, "Y-Yeah."

"Great! Me too."

* * *

After an hour of chatting together, Kyouka finally takes her leave. Once she exits Yaoyorozu's gate, she pulls out her phone. There were plenty of messages from everyone in the delinquent group chat. Kyouka scans over them quickly before texting.

 **Ashido:** kyouka hasn't replied in awhile, u guys think they're,,,?

Kyouka's face turns beet red, and she furiously types into her phone

 **Jirou:** MINA STOP

Kyouka lets out a long sigh. She puts her phone back into her pocket and starts her walk home. She was lucky Yaoyorozu didn't live far because she was ready to lay in bed. Yaoyorozu's house was close to her own, but not close enough for the other girl to accidentally stumble upon it. Her phone suddenly vibrates and she opens it quickly.

 **Kaminari:** JIROU LIVES

 **Ashido:** SPILL RIGHT NOW.

 **Jirou:** ok long story short i think i'm a lil gayer now but she's not all that bad!

 **Bakugou:** called it.

 **Jirou:** fuck YOU.

She shakes her head before typing the next message.

 **Jirou:** but I got her number!

* * *

After showering and eating dinner, Kyouka jumps on the couch and shuffles through the channels on TV. She leans on her hand and hears her phone vibrate against the couch. She picks up her phone.

 **Yaoyorozu:** Hey, Jirou! I hope you made it home safely, please text me back.

Kyouka absentmindedly smiles down at her phone.

 **Jirou:** I'm home, thanks for asking.

 **Yaoyorozu:** Okay good. Since I have your number now, that means I get to bother you to come to class more.

 **Jirou:** give me a break pls.

Kyouka laughs and lays down, facing the ceiling. Her phone vibrates in her hand and she brings it above her face.

 **Yaoyorozu:** See you in class tomorrow ;)

Kyouka drops her phone and smirks to herself. She closes her eyes, "See you tomorrow prez..." She mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Bzzzzzt!"

Kyouka shakes awake. "Huh?" She rubs her eyes. She sits up and finds herself laying on the couch with the TV still on. She runs her hand through her hair and yawns. Her phone was going off next to her. Kyouka groans and grabs it, reading two messages from Yaoyorozu.

 **Yaoyorozu:** Jirou!

 **Yaoyorozu:** Where are you?

"Huh..." Kyouka scratches her head. She checks the time. It was currently 8:06. "Oh...So that's why." She overslept and school had just started.

 **Jirou:** sorry I overslept.

Kyouka lays back down on the couch. Almost instantly, Yaoyorozu replies.

 **Yaoyorozu:** I really believed this whole skipping class act was over...I guess I was wrong.

 **Jirou:** relax prez, I'm coming now. u gonna yell at me when i get there?

 **Yaoyorozu:** Maybe.

Kyouka's cheeks warm, "Huh? What's with that reply..." Kyouka drops her phone. She takes a deep breathe, picks it back up, and screenshots the chat, sending it to the rest of the delinquents.

 **Jirou:** um?

 **Ashido:** maybe she's got a soft spot for you.

 **Kaminari:** ngl i saw her eyeing ur empty chair when class started.

 **Kirishima:** she's probably gay for you too.

 **Ashido:** want us to investigate for u?

 **Jirou:** im NOT gay for her.

 **Tokoyami:** sure you aren't.

Kyouka raises on of her eyebrows. Tokoyami never really replies in the group chat, so it was a surprise.

 **Kaminari:** TOKOYAMI FINALLY REPLIED MAYBE HE DOES LOVE US!

 **Tokoyami:** ...anyways, you're lucky yaoyorozu's at the front right now.

 **Ashido:** lol kaminari he totally just ignored ur message.

 **Bakugou:** bird brain's right.

 **Bakugou:** stop bothering me with this gay bullshit.

 **Kirishima:** mute the chat bro.

 **Bakugou:** fine.

* * *

Although Kyouka told Yaoyorozu that she was on her way, she was actually still lazing around her house. Kyouka arrived at school just in time for free period. When Kyouka arrived to the studio, Yaoyorozu was there waiting for her. "Oh, hey prez." Kyouka waves cheerfully. The time she spent with Yaoyorozu the previous day, made Kyouka feel good about their friendship.

Kyouka throws her bag down on the table and sits down on her favorite chair, throwing her legs on the table. "What brings you here?" Kyouka leans back, smirking when her shoes block Yaoyorozu's face from her own. She can hear Yaoyorozu huff in annoyance as she pulls out her music notebook from her bag. She opens the book and lands on the page she was last writing on.

"Jirou-san." Yaoyorozu's fingers appear on Kyouka's notebook, pulling it from the shorter girl's grasp.

"Wha-" Before Kyouka can even try and ask why, Yaoyorozu slams her notebook on the table, silencing Kyouka. She nervously swallows as Yaoyorozu towers over her.

"I can't believe I actually believed you." She crosses her arms. "I should've known. You're a troublemaker at heart. You would never rush to school for anything but music."

"Oh, c'mon prez. Is that what you're mad about?" Kyouka tilts her head. "I laid back down and it was really comfy-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you. Do better tomorrow." Yaoyorozu uncharacteristically flicks Kyouka's forehead, making the other girl wince in surprise. She leaves without another word, leaving Kyouka stunned.

 _"What was that..."_

* * *

It was the day of the study session at Yaoyorozu's house. Living so close to the other girl, Kyouka didn't feel any rush. She could be a few minutes late, but she knew going over 20 minutes would be really pushing it. Yaoyorozu was going out of her way to tutor her and the others, so maybe she should put more effort in coming at a reasonable time. Kyouka nods to herself.

She was just going over to a friend's house to study, there was no need to dress out. She chose a comfy pair of jeans, and a navy blue long sleeve. Throwing her school bag over her shoulder, Kyouka exits her home and starts her short walk to Yaoyorozu's house.

Once she is outside the gate, Kyouka finally registers what she was doing. _"I'm going to...the prez's house again..."_ Kyouka swallows nervously.

Their relationship had definitely shifted from just bickering to actually being a normal friendship, with the occasional arguments. Kyouka was indeed still a delinquent, and Yaoyorozu wasn't going to give up on "helping" Kyouka become a better student.

"Jirou!" Kaminari's voice breaks Kyouka's train of thought. She looks over in the direction of his voice to find the others walking towards her. He waves at her enthusiastically, with Mina, Sero, and Ojirou behind him.

"Oh, hey you guys." Kyouka lets out a breath of relief.

"Why haven't you gone in yet?" Sero asks.

"Uh, I had to tie my shoe." Kyouka avoids eye contact. But Mina quickly jumps up to Kyouka's face, with a smug expression.

"Sure, Kyouka. I like your slip on vans." Mina smirks and Kaminari and Sero laugh, with Ojirou awkwardly laughing in the back.

"Shut up." Kyouka shoves her hands in her pockets and opens the gate. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

So far, the study session was going well. Yaoyorozu wasn't being as strict as she was in the classroom, she was extremely helpful and patient. Kyouka didn't need as much help as the others, but she still listened in on all of Yaoyorozu's explanations. She leans comfortably on her hand as she watches Yaoyorozu put on some fancy reading glasses and goes over math procedures for Mina and Sero. _"Nerd."_ Kyouka giggles to herself, but Kaminari catches it and kicks her shin under the table.

"Ow!" Kyouka curses, and Yaoyorozu turns to her.

"Are you alright?" She asks. Kyouka nods and picks up her pencil. Once she's sure that the other girl isn't looking, Kyouka shoots a glare at Kaminari.

"What was that for?" Kyouka mouths, furrowing her eyebrows at the blonde haired boy. He only smirks in response, nudging at Ojirou. Ojirou raises an eyebrow in confusion, looking at Kyouka for any kind of answer.

Kyouka shakes her head at him and clenches her fist at Kaminari. He shrugs and looks down at his lap. Kyouka's phone vibrates.

 **Kaminari:** stop being gay

Kyouka looks up at Kaminari and crosses her arms, before replying.

 **Jirou:** fuck u

"I think it's time for a break." Yaoyorozu sets down her notebook and takes off her glasses.

"Me too." Kaminari throws his arms over his notebook and lays his head on the table.

"So, Yao-momo." Mina clears her throat. "How is the student council?"

"We're fine." She replies. "How is your...group of troublemakers?"

"We're doing just great." Mina pats Kyouka's back, "Right, Kyouka?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kyouka slowly answers.

"C'mon Ashido, don't ask the boring questions." Kaminari sits back up and shows off his stupid grin. "I would like to ask you all for advice."

"Sure, about what?" Yaoyorozu raises an eyebrow as she sips on her tea.

"Why are you talking like that..." Kyouka scratches her cheek and gives him a confused look.

"I need love advice." He sighs.

"Huh?"

"Kaminari, are you sure you want to be asking this group this question." Kyouka deadpans at him. Mina wasn't the best, and Kyouka herself was in that boat. Sero is just as bad as Kaminari, and Kyouka doesn't know anything about Ojirou. As for Yaoyorozu, Kyouka can't even imagine her in a relationship.

"Aw, Kaminari has a crush?" Mina teases him and he grins.

"It's cool that you're so open about it man." Sero pats him on the back.

"Yeah, I don't have the courage to talk about something like this in front of many people." Ojirou comments.

"Well, yeah! I've been thinking about it for awhile." Kaminari stretches his arms and leans back in his seat. "It's been eating me up."

"I may not be the best person to ask, but I will do my best to help you, Kaminari-san." Yaoyorozu smiles at him.

 _"Man, can't she smile at me?"_

Kyouka shakes her head. She puts her head in her hands and rubs her cheeks quickly. _"Stupid thoughts."_

"Do you guys remember Shinsou? From the sports festival?" Kaminari starts.

"...How could I..." Ojirou shivers in his seat.

"O-Ojirou..." Kyouka mutters.

"Ah yeah. He was the guy with purple hair? Midoriya's first match, right?" Sero looks around for nods of approval.

"So, that's the guy you have a crush on?" Kyouka leans back in her chair.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be into emo guys who look like they haven't slept in 3 days." Mina whistles.

"He's not emo!" Kaminari pouts.

"We'll let Tokoyami be the judge of that." Kyouka waves her hand and laughs. "So, what's the problem?" Kyouka glances at Yaoyorozu, who hasn't said a word.

"Well like...He's super hard to talk to." Kaminari sighs.

"Ooh, so like a Todoroki situation?" Mina replies.

"Todoroki situation?" Yaoyorozu tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

Mina looks at Kyouka and nudges her. "I have to tell her?" Kyouka looks at a confused Yaoyorozu. She sighs. "Um...So you remember how Todoroki was basically kind of an ass at the beginning of the school year?"

"Yes, I remember."

"And how he specifically said 'I'm not here to make friends.'?"

"Yes."

"So basically, Shinsou's kind of the same way I guess?" Kyouka looks over at Kaminari who nods.

"I see." Yaoyorozu nods. "How many times have you spoken to him?"

"Uh...Maybe 3 times?" Kaminari laughs awkwardly while Kyouka shakes her head.

"That's why. You're not even friends yet." Kyouka crosses her arms.

"Well, what should I do?"

"It seems like the only thing to do is to talk to him." Yaoyorozu starts.

"I agree. You'll have to wear him down or something." Kyouka shrugs.

"C'mon Jirou, you can do better than that." Kaminari whines. "How would you do it?"

"Do what? Make a friend?"

"Noooo Kyouka." Mina places a hand on Kyouka's shoulder. "How would you get to know someone that you like?"

"Huh?" Kyouka furrows her brows. She thinks about the situation she's in. Yaoyorozu was literally sitting right by her and she didn't want to be having this conversation in front of her. It wasn't like she had feelings for the taller girl, but she has been getting closer with Yaoyorozu these past few weeks. "Uh..." Kyouka mutters.

"C'mon." Kaminari smirks. Kyouka clenches her teeth and tries to calm herself down. She can feel Yaoyorozu's heavy gaze on her. _"Fuck."_

"Identity theft." Kyouka blurts out.

Mina, Sero, and Ojirou all burst into laughter. Kaminari deadpans and Kyouka doesn't bother looking at Yaoyorozu.

"Kyouka," Mina wipes a tear from her face, "what kind of answer was that?" She continues to laugh.

Kyouka's cheeks burn and she runs a hand through her hair in frustration. "Back off."

"Yao-momo, how would you do it?" Kaminari turns to the spiky haired girl. Kyouka doesn't want to look Yaoyorozu in the eyes, so she just looks down at her notebook in front of her and listens quietly.

"Hm." She starts. "I don't have much experience in the romance department, but I do believe that you should find something in common with your crush. It might make it easier to communicate and get along better."

"Wow, Yao-momo you're a genius..." Kaminari mutters.

"Everyone, please thank our savior Yao-momo." Mina says. "Since Kyouka is a wreck."

"Just because of that, you have to tell us who you think is cute." Sero adds in.

"S-Sero!" Kyouka yells.

"Ooh, nice touch, Sero!" Mina gives him a thumbs up and Kyouka's jaw drops.

"P-Prez, this is going off topic, right?" Kyouka looks at Yaoyorozu for help, but she simply sips on her tea. "Prez?"

"Go on." She replies, and the others cheer.

"Not you too..." Sweat drops down Kyouka's head. _"I want to go home..."_

"So, Kyouka..." Mina leans on Kyouka. "Who in class do you think is cute?"

"I don't think anyone's cute." Kyouka replies, trying to avoid any eye contact.

"C'mon, there's gotta be someone."

"Tell us!"

"Yeah, Jirou, hurry up!"

 _"Ugh, why can't they shut up?"_

Kyouka rubs the back of her head and closes her eyes. _"Just choose a fucking name other than the girl sitting next to you, Kyouka!"_

"Hagakure."

Everyone goes quiet and Kyouka's cheeks start to burn.

"Kyouka..." Mina starts. "You...You can't even see her."

"Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

The study session came to an end after 4 hours of intense tutoring by Yaoyorozu. Kyouka was glad to receive help from her strict president, but the day had to end with Yaoyorozu thinking Kyouka was into an actual invisible girl. After the study session, a groupchat with herself, Mina, Kaminari, and Sero was made.

 **Jirou** was added into " **GAYS** "

 **Ashido** changed their name to **Pinky**

 **Kaminari** changed their name to **Eagle 1**

 **Sero** changed their name to **Eagle 2**

 **Jirou:** what's with this chat

 **Jirou:** why's it called gays

 **Pinky:** because we're all gay here

 **Eagle 2:** yeah u dumbass

 **Eagle 1:** change your name!

 **Jirou:** no thanks. what do u want

 **Pinky:** we HAVE to talk about that disaster during the study sesh

 **Pinky:** kyouka what the HELL was that

 **Pinky:** hagakure,,, i died

 **Eagle 1:** hagakure's cool tho, dont be rude

 **Pinky:** im not!

 **Eagle 2:** jirou we really thought you were going to say yao-momo right then and there

 **Eagle 1:** my wig was almost snatched

 **Pinky:** you chickened out

 **Pinky:** boo

Kyouka rolls her eyes.

 **Jirou:** back off, its your fault we even had that conversation

 **Jirou:** i dont like the prez like that anyway

 **Jirou:** shes just hot and i needed to study, alright?

 **Pinky:** alright

 **Eagle 1:** sure

 **Eagle 2:** ok

Kyouka sighs and sinks into her couch. Yaoyorozu is indeed hot, but Kyouka wouldn't go out of her way to date her or anything. They were both from opposing friend groups, it's not meant to be. And Kyouka was fine with that.

* * *

Final exams came quickly and today was the day everyone was getting their scores back. "You may look at your scores once I give them to you." Aizawa handed back scores in number order, and Kyouka was number 12. Mina was seat number 2 and judging by her reaction, she failed. The next person of their group was Kaminari. He had a similar reaction to Mina's.

 _"Yikes..."_ Kyouka watches as he lays his head on his desk, in defeat. Looking behind him, Kirishima looked as if his soul left his body. _"I guess Kirishima didn't pass either…"_

All her friends reactions made her stomach drop. Kyouka didn't feel very good about math and english but she had to get a passing grade. Those two subjects shouldn't be the cause of failure, right?

Aizawa placed her papers face down and Kyouka gulps. She didn't want to wait any longer so she quickly flipped over her papers. In giant red marker, her first score was a 90 out of 100. She quickly looks through the other scores. Most of them were around the 80s to 90s. But the last two scores could've been better. She had received a 65 out of 100 for her math and a 73 out of 100 for english. Kyouka didn't care at this point, passing was passing. She let out a breath of relief and slumped down in her chair. "Thank fuck..." Kyouka mutters.

"Alright moving on..." Aizawa's voice brings Kyouka back into reality. She sits back up. "Now that finals are over, we have two weeks off. Those of you who have failed will have to take supplementary classes. For the rest of you, take this time to rest and be ready for the next semester. Plus Ultra."

* * *

"I can't believe I failed! Even with Yao-momo's help..." Mina slumps over the bleachers. Kyouka sits down on the bleacher above Mina and pats her shoulder. She leans back and rests her arm on the bleacher above her own.

"Cheer up. That's the whole reasons why we're here. Take a look." Kyouka motions over to where the cheerleaders were stretching.

It was now free period. But instead of being in the studio, they had a change of scenery. Mina felt lousy about failing her final, and Kyouka knew that observing cheerleading practice would probably make her feel better. Watching cute cheerleaders would probably make anyone feel better(except Kyouka), but Mina's eyes only were only on a certain brown haired girl. Despite being on the student council, Uraraka was also on the cheer team.

Mina sighs, watching Uraraka and her teammates begin their routine. "She's so cute."

"When's the last time you talked to her?" Kyouka asks, leaning her head back.

"Yesterday."

"Well, there's no time like the present." Kyouka playfully slaps Mina's back, in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Shut up Kyouka." She pouts, "I don't wanna bother her."

"Sure sure." Kyouka leans back once more. The breeze felt perfect and the sun wasn't too bright. It was a perfect day for a nap outside. "Wake me up when something interesting happens."

* * *

Kyouka can feel someone shaking her knee, and she shakes awake. "Huh?" Kyouka shakes her head and darts up.

"She's coming." Mina continues to shake Kyouka's knee. Kyouka looks around and spots Uraraka walking towards them, with a water bottle in hand.

"I'm up, I'm up." Kyouka groans. She was somehow enjoying her sleep on the bleachers. She rubs her eyes and blinks a few times.

"Hey! Mina-chan, Kyouka-chan!" Uraraka waves at them, smiling brightly.

"H-Hey, Ochaco-chan!" Mina waves back, laughing awkwardly.

Kyouka scoffs and Mina quickly elbows her, "Yo, Uraraka."

"Kyouka-chan." Uraraka pouts, "I told you that Ochaco's fine!"

"Sorry sorry. It takes a little bit to get used to." Kyouka holds out her hands in defense.

"What are you both doing here?" She asks, tilting her head.

"We're uhh..." Mina starts. Kyouka raises an eyebrow as Mina starts to form words. Uraraka gives Mina a confused look, making the pink girl tense up even more. _"Oh boy.."_

"Just getting some fresh air. Being holed up in the studio isn't always so good." Kyouka pats Mina's shoulder and Uraraka nods in understanding.

"I see." She replies. Uraraka turns to Mina, "I thought you had dance practice during free period?"

"M-Me?" Mina asks.

Kyouka wanted to facepalm right then and there. _"Who else would she be talking to?"_ Kyouka tries to discreetly kick Mina's back. Mina grunts quietly, "N-No. We have it after school."

"Oh! Then maybe I'll come watch you if I ever get the chance. Maybe it'll inspire me to spice up our routines."

"Yeah that would be cool..." Mina starts nodding. Kyouka realized after a while that it takes Mina a little bit to relax and act like her normal self around girls(Uraraka specifically). She could tell Mina was settling down.

Kyouka feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulls it out. She tunes out the other two girls as she reads the message.

 **Yaoyorozu:** What are you doing watching cheer practice?

Kyouka narrows her eyebrows in confusion.

 **Jirou:** how the fuck do u know I'm watching cheer practice

 **Yaoyorozu:** Look over here.

"Over where..." Kyouka mutters, raising her eyes from her phone screen. She looks all around the football field, looking for the spiky haired girl. "Am I blind or what..."

"Jirou-san." Yaoyorozu's voice makes Kyouka jump. She checks her surroundings and instantly spots the other girl standing right next to the bleachers.

"P-Prez!" Kyouka stands up, leaving both Mina and Uraraka to talk to each other. She walks over to the bleacher's edge, looking down at her spiky haired girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." She replies, not making any eye contact.

Kyouka scoffs and sits down, gazing at the other girl from above. "So I'm not allowed to hangout on campus?"

"I didn't say that." Yaoyorozu looks offended, causing Kyouka's lips to form a smirk.

"Mina wanted to clear her head out here."

"So you are both observing the cheerleaders to clear your head? I didn't think you would be into cheerleaders." Yaoyorozu continues to stare in the direction of the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Hah?" Kyouka furrows her eyebrows.

"Then again, Hagakure-san is here...She looks nice."

"Wh-What are you even saying." Kyouka scratches her head. "I'm not into cheerleaders or Hagakure. I just said that so they would shut up."

"Sure."

"She's...not my type. Wait, I can't even see her..."

"Then what is your type?"

"Uhhh..." Kyouka can't even begin to form words. "Like..." Yaoyorozu's eyes finally meet Kyouka's and she almost says it's her. "Girls."

"Girls?" Yaoyorozu tilts her head, with an amusing smile. "Me too." Yaoyorozu hums to herself before walking away.

 _"What the hell just happened?"_

"S-So you're just gonna leave like that?" Kyouka calls after her. She doesn't bother replying or turning back to reply. It leaves Kyouka stunned and confused. _"So she's gonna come out to me and then just leave? What's her deal? And why...why do I feel so lost looking into her eyes?"_

"So..." Kyouka can feel Mina's hand on her shoulder. "Girls?"

"Shut up, Mina."

* * *

The last couple of days before the break started, were pretty boring. Kaminari and Mina mostly came into the studio to hangout with Kyouka, because the others were busy. Bakugou was at practice and Tokoyami couldn't be bothered.

It was decided that the band would not meet during the two week break. Bakugou was too busy getting ready for basketball season to start, and Kaminari had remedial classes. Kyouka was still going to come in a few times, but she knew it wouldn't be the same without everyone else there with her.

A few days into the break, Kyouka decided to head to the studio. An hour or two of studio time would probably cure her of boredom.

Once she arrived to the studio, Kyouka brings out her favorite bass guitar. She dusts it off with a cloth and decides to run through a quick song, as a warm up.

* * *

"Jirou-san? I thought you would be at home." Yaoyorozu emerges from outside the studio. She quietly closes the door behind her, as Kyouka sets down her guitar.

"I was bored. It's not a crime to be here, right?" It was a genuine question, but Kyouka didn't know how to say it without sounding like an asshole.

"Well, no. I just thought you would have liked the two week break." She slowly walks over to the table.

"I do, but..." Kyouka stretches her arms out, "I'm just bored."

"I see." Yaoyorozu looks around the studio, gazing at the posters and messy layout.

"So...what are you doing here?" Kyouka asks.

"I'm making my rounds. I almost didn't come here today because no one else has been coming, but then I heard you playing."

"You still have work to do, even now?" Kyouka raises an eyebrow and Yaoyorozu nods.

"Being the student council president means making sacrifices."

Kyouka hums in response, leaning back in her chair. "...Need any help?"

Yaoyorozu laughs, causing Kyouka to cross her arms. "Thanks for the offer but no. You'd only make my workload heavier."

"Your loss." Kyouka shrugs as Yaoyorozu giggles. She takes a look at Kyouka's guitar before turning to leave.

"Play for me sometime?" She asks as she turns back to look at Kyouka before exiting. She had a hopeful look on her face. Kyouka gulps. She didn't have the ability to turn her down, not after making that face.

"Sure, Prez."

* * *

The next day, Kyouka goes to school again. She catches Yaoyorozu in the hallway, carrying a stack of notebooks, taller than herself. Before Kyouka can cause any type of trouble for the other girl, she somehow trips and falls. The stack of notebooks come crashing down, some on Yaoyorozu and the rest spread across the floor in front of her. She can hear the other girl sigh, and Kyouka rushes over to help clean up.

"You sure have your work cut out for you." Kyouka squats down, picking up the notebooks quickly.

"You're here again." Yaoyorozu's eyes widen as she watches Kyouka's hands in front of her. It takes a few seconds for Yaoyorozu to start picking the notebooks back up. Kyouka tries to grab more than Yaoyorozu, because she takes more than what she can handle sometimes, like she just witnessed.

"You okay?" Kyouka glances as Yaoyorozu stands up, dusting herself off. She picks up her stack on the floor.

"Yes I am, thank you. Could you give me the rest?" Yaoyorozu replies, looking at the stack that Kyouka was holding.

"Where are you headed? So you don't trip again."

"...Follow me."

Kyouka follows Yaoyorozu quietly to the staff room. Kyouka had only been in there a few times, because Aizawa needed to talk about her grades on several occasions. But today she knew better than to say anything, especially with Yaoyorozu in the room with her. She didn't want to accidentally get the other girl in trouble. Kyouka didn't know how she could, but she knew she'd somehow find a way. "Aizawa-sensei." Yaoyorozu says as they approach the older man. He always looked tired, but he looked exhausted today.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu." Aizawa glances at Yaoyorozu and looks back down at his stack of paperwork. He catches a glimpse of Kyouka and looks back up, "...and Jirou."

Yaoyorozu leaves without another word, and Kyouka absentmindedly follows behind her. _"What a strange interaction. Like...that was it?"_

Kyouka could tell in the way Yaoyorozu walked, that she's definitely stressed. She looked tense, and Kyouka wanted to say something. It frustrated her, Kyouka just wanted to know what was up with her. She quickens her pace, trying to make it into the other girl's peripheral vision.

"Thanks for your help. I guess, I owe you one." Yaoyorozu breaks the awkward silence. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your studio time, I know how much you value it."

"Uh right. Don't mention it Prez." Kyouka can feel her earlobes touch together. "See you around I guess."

 _"This is weird. I wonder what kind of work they got her doing in the student council?"_

* * *

All throughout practice, Kyouka kept thinking about how stressed Yaoyorozu looked earlier. She sighs to herself just thinking about it. _"How pathetic."_

Seeing her look so stressed like that made Kyouka feel weird. If she didn't try to help at all, she'd feel like shit. Not doing anything makes Kyouka feel weak and useless. Plus Yaoyorozu went out of her way to help her and her friends study. So as a 'friend' of Yaoyorozu's, Kyouka wanted to attempt to make her feel better. Only because it pissed Kyouka off, looking at how pathetic she looked. She digs through her pocket and beings typing a message to the president.

 **Jirou:** are u busy rn

A few minutes later, is when she gets a reply.

 **Yaoyorozu:** I was about to take a break, why?

 **Jirou:** main building, top of the staircase, 5 min

 **Yaoyorozu:** Huh?

Kyouka smirks to herself. Her plan wasn't going to backfire after all.

 **Jirou:** see u there

As a delinquent, Kyouka knew how to get people to do things for her. All you had to do was be the one to decide things, and everyone follows suit. That is, if they're cooperative. Otherwise, Kyouka would normally use intimidation tactics or even worse, beat the shit out of that person. Hopefully it wouldn't go that far, with Yaoyorozu.


	4. Delinquents VS Stuco

Yaoyorozu appears, sighing at the sight of a smirking Kyouka. "About time." Kyouka holds the door to the roof open for the taller girl.

"How did you open it?" Yaoyorozu shot a confused look at Kyouka. She smirks and pulls out the rooftop key that she swiped from Present Mic's office. Yaoyorozu frowns, "Jirou-san..."

"Come on." Kyouka tilts her head in the direction of the door. Yaoyorozu sighs and walks out. Kyouka follows behind her.

"Why did you bring me out here? You want to shake me down or something?" Yaoyorozu put a hand on her hip.

"If I was going to shake you down, I would've done it when I saw you earlier." Kyouka crosses her arms and leans against the door. "Shut up and sit down already." She points at one of the benches on the roof. As Yaoyorozu went to sit down, Kyouka walked over to the side of the roof entrance to grab the acoustic guitar she brought up beforehand. She let out a deep breath before turning to meet Yaoyorozu. _"You can't be a musician if you're afraid of performing in front of people."_

"Are you going to serenade me?" Yaoyorozu smirks at Kyouka. Kyouka swallows nervously, she's only seen Yaoyorozu's smirk once and she hated it.

"Sh-Shut up, and listen." Kyouka avoids eye contact. She takes a seat by Yaoyorozu, making sure to leave an appropriate amount of space between them. Any closer and Kyouka wasn't sure she'd be able to perform well. She clears her throat and stares off into the distance. "When I'm stressed, I just play the guitar. Doesn't matter what I play but it makes me feel better." Kyouka turns to Yaoyorozu, who was watching her closely. The other girl nods slowly and Kyouka continues, "So...Do you mind being my audience this time?"

Yaoyorozu's eyes widen in surprise and she nods. "I'd love to listen to you play." She gives Kyouka a soft smile and Kyouka looks down at her guitar. _"Don't fuck up now, Kyouka."_ Kyouka nods at Yaoyorozu before looking down at her guitar. She decided to play the ending song from one of her favorite animes, _Ouran High School Host Club_. Of course, she wouldn't admit it out loud but living alone all the time meant she could watch whatever she wanted with no shame. The acoustic version of _Sprint_ always relaxed Kyouka, and it was a song she felt really confident about.

She breaths in and begins plucking the strings on her guitar, for the beginning guitar rift. Kyouka closes her eyes, feeling the tension in her shoulders release as she starts to relax.

* * *

"Jirou-san, that was cool!" Yaoyorozu claps, "I can't deny it, you play very well."

Kyouka looks away to hide her face, she was grinning like a fool. "I hope so, I have a damn scholarship."

Yaoyorozu chuckles and Kyouka turns back to her, finding the other girl doing her signature hand gesture. Kyouka's noticed a lot that she uses hand gestures whenever she's in deep thought, embarrassed or really excited about something. Kyouka's favorite is when she's in deep thought and she brings her thumb under her chin or pushes her index finger on her chin.

Kyouka's cheeks warm and she tries to it hide behind her bangs. She just had to do something nice for Yaoyorozu, to lead up to this moment where she got to witness an angel laugh in front of her. She would beat herself up about her comparison later, but for now she had to stop looking like a fool.

"Can I ask you something?" Yaoyorozu starts slowly.

Kyouka turns to the taller girl. "Sure." She rubs the back of her head, hoping to relieve the heat that's trapped in her cheeks.

"I've been wondering for awhile now. The more I interact with you, I notice that you seem to have a lot at stake." She folds her hands on her lap. Kyouka props her guitar on the bench and leans back, maintaining eye contact with Yaoyorozu. "You have a scholarship. But why must you act the way you do? I can only imagine your actions hurting your chances at staying at UA. I really appreciate you helping me out in front of the arcade but actions like that might have consequences later."

Kyouka leans her head back, deep in thought. She felt her lips turn into a frown, she can't help it. Yaoyorozu seemed to notice, making her shift in place. "I-I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't." Kyouka answers. She glances at Yaoyorozu, who was waiting for the rest of Kyouka's answer. "Growing up, I was a rough kid. My parents raised me to be tough, I guess? I mean, they didn't purposefully raise me to be an asshole or to pick fights-" Kyouka laughs, "All my neighbors were boys and my old man encouraged me to play with them. I remember one time we were rough housing and I got hurt. I cried like a little bitch to my mom. She was the one to tell me to hit back and be strong and I guess it stuck with me."

Kyouka glances at Yaoyorozu once again to make sure she was still interested in the conversation. Yaoyorozu nodded and Kyouka took it as a signal to keep going. "I was too rough to really hangout with girls and the boys were scared of me because I could beat them up. So I just did my own thing for the longest time. I skip school and do my work at home, since there's no reason to spend all day there. And since my parents are always away, no one was around to correct my wrongs."

There's a short pause before Yaoyorozu broke the silence. "I guess I never thought about it like that. But you're smart and talented. You're even aware of it. But you haven't changed."

"I was worse in middle school. But now I'm comfortable. And lazy. I've been uncontested for so long...I think I'm just waiting for someone to call me out on my shit." The last part rolled off of Kyouka's tongue, when she sees Yaoyorozu smirk.

"I guess that's what I'm here for."

Kyouka rolls her eyes, "Whatever." Maybe Yaoyorozu's smirk was something she could get used to. It always riled her up to challenge the other girl.

"But you should really think about the consequences of your actions. You could get expelled." Kyouka notices concern spread across Yaoyorozu's face.

"I guess." Kyouka answers, looking down at her shoes. "But y'know? I'm okay with it. I deserve it. I did a lot of bad stuff last year, and I'm still trying to rise up from it. But I've got a bunch of friends who look out for me now, and keep me out of trouble way less."

"Like what? ...If you want to talk about it at least." Yaoyorozu tilts her head.

"Ah..." Kyouka mutters. She swallows slowly, trying to get rid of the sudden frog in her throat. "I'd rather not. Sorry. Maybe some other time." Kyouka laughs awkwardly.

"That's okay. You're not entitled to tell me something you don't feel like talking about." She waves her hand in dismissal.

"Thanks. But I've been getting in trouble way less, right?" Kyouka shifted topics. She didn't feel like remembering the train wreck that was her life last year.

"Way less?" Yaoyorozu raises an eyebrow, making Kyouka laugh.

"Well, to me I've gotten in trouble a lot less. But you're the prez. You're always gonna be on our asses. I know we're a bunch of troublemakers but I feel good around them. I feel in place and it's less lonely...I guess." Kyouka scratches her cheek. Since when did she get close enough to tell Yaoyorozu all of this stuff?

"I kind of understand where you're coming from." Kyouka felt Yaoyorozu place her hand on her shoulder. They make eye contact. Yaoyorozu realizes the touch and pulls back, and Kyouka tries to pay no attention to the lost contact.

"...I love my fellow student council members. We all work hard together to make everyone else's school experience fun." Yaoyorozu smiles to herself. Kyouka thought otherwise, but she decided not to ruin the moment. "I've only gone to private schools but being here at UA is so much fun. I mean, I could never do this at any other private school." She pointed out the fact that they were hanging out on the school roof.

"True." Kyouka replies. "Well," She gazes at Yaoyorozu, "I'm not all that bad, right? Good experience?"

"I-I never said you were bad." Yaoyorozu holds her hands out and shook them in defense. "I..." She looks down at her shoes, and made eye contact with Kyouka again. "Thank you for this, Jirou-san. You like to act all tough, but I know deep down you care."

Kyouka's first instinct is to scoff, and it surprises the other girl. "Yeah right. Shut up." It was too late to stop herself, the words already came out of her mouth. Yaoyorozu didn't seem to be offended, but Kyouka wished she could better control her word choice when she's flustered. Kyouka suddenly stood up, grabbing her guitar and securing it on her back. "It's getting late." Kyouka tilts her head toward the roof exit, waiting for Yaoyorozu to stand up. She didn't get up right away, Kyouka watches as her hand goes to cup her chin. _"There it is. That dumb hand thing."_

Kyouka turns to the exit and slowly begins walking.

"Jirou-san." Yaoyorozu stands up from her seat.

"Huh?" Kyouka turns back, tugging on the guitar strap.

"What are you doing after this?" Yaoyorozu shyly held her hands together out in front of her.

"Uh..." Kyouka mutters. "Going home." Now why would Yaoyorozu want to know?

"Um..." She starts. Kyouka raises an eyebrow. "Jirou-san!"

"Y-Yeah?" Kyouka asks. Now she was getting worried. " _What's with the awkward pauses and stuttering?"_

"Let me treat you to dinner. I still owe you one." Yaoyorozu glances at Kyouka for a second before averting her eyes.

Kyouka could only stare at the other girl. _"Eh?"_ Kyouka couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened.

"I mean, if you don't want to go it's totally fine, I didn't mean to intrude-"

"I want to go." Kyouka blurts out. There she goes again. Talking without thinking.

"Great!" Yaoyorozu smiles. Her smile this time is a lot bigger than Kyouka's seen previously. She didn't even realize that Yaoyorozu had already walked past her and is already by the door. "Let's go?" Yaoyorozu turns back, meeting Kyouka's gaze.

Kyouka's never realized it until now, how beautiful Yaoyorozu's long hair actually is. Seeing it swaying in the wind made her want to reach out and touch it for herself. Was it soft? Did it smell nice? What would it look like if she took out her usual ponytail? Suddenly Kyouka really wanted to know the answers to all these questions.

Realizing she was keeping the other girl waiting, Kyouka clears her throat, trying to rid herself of feelings. "...Right." Kyouka answers slowly. She ignores how fast her heart suddenly started beating.

* * *

"Is that..." Kyouka mutters.

"Todoroki-san!" Yaoyorozu waves at the boy, who was waiting by the school gates. He turns over to them.

"Yaoyorozu, Jirou." He nods, acknowledging the two girls. Kyouka always thought he was really awkward, and this proved it. He just stood there, hands in his pocket, face as dull as ever.

"What are you doing here so late?" Kyouka asks.

"I had practice." He replies.

"Oh, I forgot you were one of _those_." Kyouka plays with her bags strap.

"OI HALF-N-HALF!" An angry voice calls out behind them. The owner of the voice is none other than Bakugou, who was angrily stomping in their direction, with Kirishima following close behind.

"Oh boy." Kyouka mutters, sweat already falling down her face.

"What now..." Todoroki turns to Bakugou.

"I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU NEXT PRACTICE, DON'T GET IT MY WAY AGAIN, ASSHOLE!" Bakugou kept walking, bumping shoulders with Todoroki.

"Bakugou! Calm down, and stop being a jerk." Kirishima walks over to Kyouka and the others. "Sorry about that, Todoroki."

"It's fine." He replies.

"Hey Jirou, Yaoyorozu." Kirishima waves them off, "Get home safe!" He yells before walking off after Bakugou.

"That was...strange." Todoroki mutters.

"Having him in the same band is one thing, but I can't even imagine having basketball practice with him." Kyouka shakes her head. "He's really competitive, right?"

"Extremely." Todoroki sighs, causing Kyouka to laugh.

"Todoroki-san, are you waiting for someone?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"Ah, yeah." Todoroki nods. He looks down and lightly scratches his cheek. "Midoriya."

"Oh. I see." Yaoyorozu had this sly look on her face as she replied to Todoroki. "And?"

"A-And?" Todoroki quietly replies. "Yaoyorozu I don't understand." He averts eye contact and looked at the ground once more. "Why are you making that face."

Kyouka's jaw dropped, watching the interaction between her two classmates. Todoroki was looking semi-embarrassed and Yaoyorozu was just giggling. Seeing the unapproachable Todoroki Shouto look embarrassed wasn't an everyday thing, and Kyouka was blessed enough to witness it. " _Is this real life."_

"Todoroki-kun! Oh, Yaoyorozu-san and Jirou-san!" Midoriya calls for them. The three turn toward him and watch as he quickly jogged over to meet them. "What are you all doing here?"

"Uh...The prez and I were just leaving when we ran into Todoroki." Kyouka explains.

"Oh, cool." Midoriya replies. Todoroki took a step closer to the other boy.

"Midoriya."

"Todoroki-kun, thanks for waiting." Midoriya smiles at him.

"You didn't hurt yourself during practice today." Todoroki's lips form into a small smile.

"I didn't think you would notice." Midoriya laughs and rubs the back of his head. "Thanks."

Kyouka's jaw dropped again. _"They're so in love. What the fuck."_

Yaoyorozu clears her throat, and Kyouka felt the other girl's hand grasp her tie. "If you will excuse us, Jirou-san and I will be taking our leave." Yaoyorozu lightly tugs on Kyouka's tie, leading her away from the two boys.

"R-Right." Kyouka mutters as she felt Yaoyorozu's hand loosen on her tie. She swallows nervously and grips the spot on her tie that Yaoyorozu was previously touching. Was that necessary?

"I apologize if that was too forceful." Yaoyorozu looks back at Kyouka.

"It's fine." Kyouka mutters. Fighting the heat in her cheeks, Kyouka clears her throat and elected to change subjects. "So...are they dating or what?"

"Huh?" Yaoyorozu replies, shock clearly displayed on her face.

Kyouka narrows her eyebrows, "What do you mean 'huh'? It's obvious they both like each other." Kyouka shoves her hands in her pockets. "Even a complete idiot would know."

"...I guess you saw through it but yeah. Midoriya-san talks about Todoroki-san a lot in the student council room and Todoroki-san seems to bring up Midoriya-san a lot when we talk. It's cute, but I wouldn't speak about that info to them behind their backs."

"'Course not." Kyouka replies. "It's none of my business anyway."

"Thank you." Yaoyorozu smiles. Kyouka's lips form into a small smile and she looks ahead of them.

" _Let's not be a disaster anymore today, Kyouka."_

"So...What are we eating?"

* * *

They decided on a family restaurant. Yaoyorozu admitted that she doesn't go to those kind of often, so Kyouka suggested going to Denny's. It was on the way home, making it pretty convenient.

Kyouka decided on a burger and fries, it was her usual (and not so pricey) while Yaoyorozu decided on pancakes. She said it was something she didn't have often, and not to judge her. Unbeknownst to her, Kyouka thought it was cute.

"So, how long have you been playing instruments?" Yaoyorozu straightens her posture, once the waiter takes their orders.

"Hmm…" Kyouka leans comfortably on her hand. "Maybe since I was around 6? Or 5. I'm not sure. But for a long time."

"Is your favorite the guitar?"

"I like the guitar a lot, but I also like playing bass. It's pretty solid sounding and cool."

"I think so too. I still can't believe Jirou-san did such a nice thing for me." Yaoyorozu chuckles once she sees Kyouka cross her arms and look away.

"Whatever." Kyouka mutters. "You said you wanted to hear me play anyway."

"I did." She nods. "It was a lovely song. Where is it from?"

"Uh…" Kyouka started to panic. She couldn't let anyone know she watched anime, especially Yaoyorozu. "...I heard it on the radio once. It's called Sprint."

"Really? I would've heard it by now...I guess we listen to different stations."

"Probably."

* * *

Dinner was over in a flash. Kyouka enjoyed both her meal, and time with Yaoyorozu. She had never really hung out with the taller girl outside of school, excluding both times she went over to her house. Those times were strictly business. Okay maybe not really, there was a little of getting to know each other involved. But certainly this time around was different.

Yaoyorozu was really talkative throughout dinner, smiling so brightly that Kyouka was sure her eyes should have burned out. They mostly talked about what they liked to do in their free time, favorite this or thats, and talents. Kyouka learned that Yaoyorozu's goal is to become a hero. If it doesn't work out, she said that she'd want to become a school teacher, but Kyouka knows there's no way she _wouldn't_ be a hero. Yaoyorozu has this kind of positive affect on people.

On the way home, they passed the arcade near their houses. Kyouka hadn't stopped inside for a long time, so she was sure there were new UFO catcher prizes. But she was spending time with Yaoyorozu today, so she made a note to stop by sometime before break ended.

Although in the corner of her eye, she catches the spiky haired girl eyeing the UFO catchers from the window of the arcade. Kyouka smiles to herself before opening her mouth and getting caught. "Do you want to go in?"

"A-Ah, it's alright." Yaoyorozu stutters, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Are you sure?" Kyouka raises an eyebrow, taking a step closer to the arcade entrance.

"It-It's late! We should not stay out late like this." She shakes her head, walking past the shorter girl. Kyouka looks back and blows air out of her mouth in annoyance.

"No fun." Kyouka shakes her head, following behind Yaoyorozu. "We're on break."

"I know! But…" Yaoyorozu pauses. "Next time."

"...Next time." Kyouka mutters. " _Will there actually be a next time, or is she just saying that."_

"But I hope you enjoyed dinner." Yaoyorozu makes eye contact with Kyouka once she catches up with her pace.

"I did." Kyouka nods, trying to keep herself from smiling like a big idiot.

Having dinner with Yaoyorozu and walking home together was a good change of pace. Usually she did those things by herself, but spending it with a pretty girl for once was good. Plus her voice was nice to listen to. Today, Kyouka is a winner.

* * *

 **Yaoyorozu:** That song you played for me.

 **Yaoyorozu:** It's from an anime, isn't it?

Kyouka started to sweat. This was just great, now Yaoyorozu had information to blackmail her with. She could deny it some more, but maybe Yaoyorozu already knew? Girls always do that thing, where they ask a question they already know the answer to. She was bound to find out eventually. Sighing, Kyouka begins typing out her reply.

 **Jirou:** ok yeah

 **Jirou:** its from Ouran

 **Yaoyorozu:** What's that?

 **Jirou:** u don't know what that is?

 **Yaoyorozu:** Enlighten me.

 **Jirou:** damn right i will, prez.

 **Jirou:** It's a CLASSIC anime. How could u not know.

 **Yaoyorozu:** I don't watch anime. I'm not a nerd.

 **Jirou:** yet ur on the student council

 **Yaoyorozu:** Shush.

 **Jirou:** Ouran Highschool Host Club

 **Jirou:** watch it when u get the chance. It's good.

Kyouka lets out a heavy sigh. She wasn't a huge nerd but she knew her fair share of good anime. Hopefully Yaoyorozu didn't think she was actually _huge_ nerd.

 **Yaoyorozu:** I'll keep it in mind.

 **Yaoyorozu:** Did you enjoy dinner?

 **Jirou:** i did, thanks again. But i don't want to ignore ur watching habits. What is ur fav show

 **Yaoyorozu:** I don't have a favorite show.

 **Jirou:** SHUT UP

 **Jirou:** HOW CAN U NOT HAVE A FAV SHOW

 **Jirou:** UR FUCKING WITH ME AREN'T U

 **Yaoyorozu:** I don't watch TV. I study a lot, Jirou-san.

 **Jirou:** o

 **Yaoyorozu:** Just kidding ;) I like watching documentaries. But I won't watch stuff about ghosts.

Kyouka shakes her head and laughs to herself. "Wow, so she can joke now." Little by little, she was learning and getting comfortable with the other girl.

* * *

They've been texting for hours. Kyouka can't even remember what exactly they were talking about, the conversation shifted so much but she never felt bored with it. She doesn't remember the last time she texted someone like this. She enjoyed it. It didn't feel forced.

Her stomach suddenly growls. "Woah." Kyouka mutters, rubbing her stomach. "I guess it has been awhile since dinner…" Taking a break from looking at her phone, she heads to the cupboard and shuffles through it, looking for cup ramen. It was the last one. "Okay Kyouka, let's make this one count." One time she forgot to put water in it and it burned the whole thing, and she didn't have anymore in the cupboard. Bad times.

Filling it with the appropriate amount of water and placing it in the microwave, she returns back to her phone on the couch. It vibrates and the screen lights up, showing a text message from Yaoyorozu.

 **Yaoyorozu:** Are you going to come to school tomorrow as well?

 **Jirou:** probably. I don't have much to do at home

Kyouka grabs the TV remote and logs onto Hulu. Aside from the occasional anime, she does enjoy watching Hell's Kitchen. Watching Gordon Ramsay yell at people was satisfying and mostly they got yelled at for doing stupid shit.

She watches for a few minutes before the microwave beeps. Excited, Kyouka carefully removes her from the microwave, making sure nothing spills. If she somehow dropped her last cup ramen, she was sure she'd have a breakdown. This time she actually put the water in. Give her a break.

After successfully bringing it to the coffee table, she internally cheered. It was definitely too hot to eat right away. She goes back to watching her show. Kyouka was really hungry but she'd rather wait for it to cool down and eat it at an appropriate temperature than eat it now and burn her tongue. She's already learned that lesson before.

Her phone suddenly vibrates. "Oh." Kyouka mutters, forgetting that she was having a conversation with Yaoyorozu.

 **Yaoyorozu:** Would you play for me again?

Kyouka feels her cheeks burn. Why did it take her so long to ask that, and why did it make Kyouka feel so fuzzy inside? Trying to ignore this funny feeling, Kyouka does the only thing she knows how to do.

 **Jirou:** only if u ask nicely

 **Yaoyorozu:** …

 **Yaoyorozu:** Nevermind.

Feeling like she actually messed up, Kyouka quickly replies.

 **Jirou:** kidding.

 **Jirou:** I can play for u again if u want.

 **Yaoyorozu:** If you say so.

 **Yaoyorozu:** It's getting late and I've got to get to school early tomorrow. I'll talk to you later?

She feels a little disappointed. Sighing, Kyouka leans her head on the couch arm.

 **Jirou:** sure.

 **Yaoyorozu:** Good night.

"...Did I just ruin the moment?"

* * *

The next day, Kyouka arrived to school around noon and the other girl was nowhere to be found. She hadn't made her usual stop at the studio. Texting the other girl would be weird. It would make it seem like Kyouka was waiting for her, and that was NOT the case. Jirou Kyouka doesn't wait for anyone. With that, Kyouka starts practice.

* * *

"Phew." Kyouka sits down in the nearest chair. She rests her guitar against her leg and leans back. Her fingers ached, she was pressing against the strings too hard again. She decides to take a quick break but her phone vibrates on the table. She reaches as far as she can without having to get up, and opens her phone.

 **Mina:** kyouka!

 **Jirou:** what's up?

 **Jirou:** also, when did u change ur name

 **Mina:** a long time ago, weirdo

 **Mina:** listen if ur not doing anything, come meet kaminari and i in the gym

 **Mina:** bring ur gym clothes too ;)

 **Mina:** also change ur display name, basic bitch

She leans back, poking at her bottom lip. Going to hangout with Mina and Kaminari would indeed count as a break.

 **Jirou:** ok fine i'm coming

 **Jirou** changed their name to **Kyouka**

* * *

"Hah?" Kyouka deadpans. Kaminari and Mina had gathered a small crowd. Midoriya, Asui, and Uraraka were waiting together with Kaminari and Mina. These people never really mingled with each other, save for Mina and Uraraka on several occasions.

"Finally, you're here." Mina throws her arm around Kyouka's neck. "We're gonna go get the equipment."

"Alright, we'll be here." Kaminari waves them off. Mina starts to pull Kyouka away. Once they are at a reasonable distance, Mina starts to breath heavily.

"Kyouka I'm freaking out." Mina whispers.

"Mina, what are we doing?" Kyouka asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Kaminari suggested playing volleyball since we got out of supplementary classes early, probably to see Shinsou, so he invited Midoriya because he ran into him but I didn't know he was going to bring Ochaco-chan and Tsuyu-chan-"

"Woah, breathe." Kyouka pats her pink haired friend's back. "You'll be alright. Just don't open your mouth in front of her." Kyouka snickers as Mina pouts.

"Not funny." Mina crosses her arms. They reach the equipment closet and Mina shuffles through the closet, trying to find a volleyball.

Kyouka decides to look in the opposite part of the closet, rummaging through a cart full of different balls. "There's basketballs...dodgeballs...baseballs...why aren't there volleyballs?"

"'Cuz you're looking in the wrong place." Mina replies. She quickly turns back to Mina and sees a volleyball flying toward her face. Kyouka quickly reaches out to catch it, before it hits her. The ball suddenly impacts her palm and she brings it toward her chest.

"Mina!" Kyouka yells, feeling a vein pop out in her forehead. "Save it for outside!" Kyouka tosses it back to Mina and storms out of the equipment closet.

"Aww Kyouka, I was just playing around." Mina quickly enters her peripheral vision.

"Go play around with Uraraka." Kyouka sticks her tongue out at her blushing friend.

"Kyouka!"

Having returned to the rest of the group, Kaminari quickly swipes the ball from Mina. "C'mon, let's toss the volleyball!"

"Why volleyball?" Kyouka speaks up. "We should've brought back the dodgeballs."

"Yeah, watching Kaminari get hit would've been funny." Mina nods in agreement.

"I mean, it's not too late to change courses." Uraraka joins in, shrugging. Mina makes eye contact with her, and looks at Kyouka for help. Kyouka only smirks and looks away, walking towards Kaminari with Midoriya and Asui. " _Not bad, Uraraka."_

"So, are you guys taking a break from student council work?" Kyouka asks the other two students.

"Yeah, it's super tiring." Midoriya stretches his arms in the air. "But I don't mind it. When I'm not playing volleyball, it's the only other thing that makes me feel productive."

"Also, Iida-chan was overworking himself because Yao-momo didn't come in yet." Asui adds.

"She...hasn't?" Kyouka asks, trying to subtly get more information.

"Nope. We think that she might have overslept. But that's okay, since she works really hard for the rest of us. She deserves a break."

"C'mon guys, I'm waiting for you!" Kaminari yells, throwing the ball into the air and attempting to spike it in Kyouka's direction. Unfortunately for him, he swung his arm too early, and the ball ended up hitting the top of his head. Everyone bursts into laughter. Kaminari was truly a fool, but he somehow had the power to bring people together.

* * *

They formed a circle and just kept the volleyball from hitting the ground. Kyouka wasn't really a sports person, but she had to admit that this was fun. She felt like she got to bond more with Uraraka, Asui, and Midoriya.

Uraraka kept trying to prank Mina by using her quirk and making the ball float upwards when it was flying toward her. It earned plenty of laughs from Kyouka.

"Ochaco-chan, no fair!" Mina pouts. Uraraka laughs, and the volleyball comes flying down, hitting Mina's head. "Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry, Mina-chan!" Uraraka and Asui rush over to the pink haired girl, patting her head.

"Oh, does she need to go to the nurse's office?" Kyouka suggests, looking at Kaminari for some form of agreement.

"Yeah maybe. She may have lost a couple brain cells. She doesn't have a lot of brain cells to begin with, so she's gotta salvage what she can." Kaminari shrugs, smirking.

"You guys!" Mina yells, staring daggers in their direction.

"Good idea." Uraraka nods, already grabbing Mina's arm and dragging her away.

"I believe you can handle the rest?" Asui asks. Uraraka winks back at her, unknown to the fact that both Kyouka and Kaminari witnessed it.

"I'm fine, really!" Mina yells, failing to escape Uraraka's grasp. Kyouka's jaw drops and she turns to Kaminari for some input. He does the same.

"Uh…" Midoriya mutters. "Should we continue?"

"Y-Yeah, let's do that." Kaminari shakes his head and readies himself. "Teach me how to spike!"

"Me? Teach you?" Midoriya looked kind of confused, as if he wasn't confident in his own abilities.

"Me too!" Kyouka waves her hand.

"I want to learn too!" Asui latches onto Kyouka's arm.

"O-Okay!" Midoriya nods his head. "Uh, maybe we should set up the net? It would be better if you want to learn."

"Alright!"

* * *

"Oh? Midoriya, are you setting up for a match?" Kyouka hears a new voice outside of the equipment closet. Her and Asu- Tsuyu were grabbing the net while Midoriya and Kaminari set up the poles.

"A-Ah! It's Shinsou!" Kaminari yells. Instantly, Kyouka felt herself smirking.

"Kyouka-chan, you just made a weird face." Tsuyu pokes her way into Kyouka's peripheral vision. "Up to some mischief?"

"Hah." Kyouka scoffs, picking up the net. "Yeah you got me."

"Heyyyy." Kaminari slides into the equipment closet. He looked a little flushed, Kyouka already knew he was in disaster mode. "You guys okay in here?"

"We're okay in here...But are you okay out there?" Kyouka smirks.

"We're all disasters here." Tsuyu opens her arms, waiting for Kyouka to give her the net. "I'll take these out."

"Are you sure, As- Tsuyu?"

"Mm. He looks like he needs to talk." She sticks her tongue out, grabbing the net and exiting the equipment closet.

"Nothing gets by Tsuyu…" Kyouka places her hands on her hips. "So, you scared or something?"

"I'm not scared!" Kaminari tries to yell quietly. He paces over to the corner and sits down.

"Well, you look scared."

"Just let me sit here."

"Don't chicken out. Now's your chance to start being friends. The gay stuff comes later."

"Jirou!"

"Ask him to teach you how to spike, Midoriya can't teach all three of us at once. Actually he probably could but..." Kyouka pats the yellow haired boy's head. "Do it or I'm calling you straight."

"Fine, fine." Kaminari pouts. "I guess this is payback for teasing you at Yaomomo's house…"

"It is. Go outside and make a friend."

* * *

Mina and Uraraka arrived half an hour after Shinsou's arrival. Kyouka made a note to ask Mina about it later. Kaminari seemed like he was doing fine in front of Shinsou. She kept hearing Kaminari cheer every time Shinsou demonstrated how to spike, because it took Kaminari a few tries to be able to time his jumps properly. Shinsou seemed like the type to be annoyed by loud airheads like Kaminari, but they seemed to get along nicely. He was very patient and quick to give Kaminari tips. At least he was finally getting somewhere.

Watching her friends interact with their respective crushes made Kyouka feel a little lonely. She had Tsuyu and Midoriya to talk to, but it didn't help that much. She was stuck wondering where a certain spiky haired individual was.

"There you all are!" Iida suddenly comes running into the gym, breaking Kyouka's train of thought.

"Iida-kun, what's up?" Uraraka asks, holding the volleyball in her hand.

"We have work to do! With Yaoyorozu-kun coming late, we have to make sure we use our time here wisely." He replies, moving his arms in his usual robotic way.

"Aw, c'mon Iida!" Kaminari throws his arm around the taller boy. He stands in place, crossing his arms.

"Iida-chan, why don't you join us for a game?" Tsuyu places her finger on her chin and tilts her head.

"Good idea, Asui-san!" Midoriya looks at them excitedly. Uraraka joins him, hoping to wear Iida down.

"Iida! Iida! Iida!"

"..."

"Iida, pleaseeeee!"

"..."

"...Maybe we should go back with him..."

"I guess you're right…? We should work on whatever we can while Yaomomo's gone..."

"I guess so…"

"Hold on, hold on." Kyouka shakes her head, walking toward the council kids. "Let's play a quick match. First team to get 10 points wins. If we win, you stay here and spend some quality time with us outside of class."

"And if you lose?" Iida asks.

Kyouka smirks. "Then we come with you to help with whatever the student council needs. For the whole day."

"Kyouka, no fair!"

"Jirou, I didn't come here to do work y'know!"

"Alright, okay!" He smirks back, eyes shining through his glasses. "I accept your terms."

"So it'll be the student council versus the delinquents plus Shinsou."

"I'm in this too?" Shinsou asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes." Kyouka replies, already making her way onto the other side of the net. "It's only fair. Four versus four."

"I suppose." He replies, taking position at the front of the net. "I'll play middle blocker."

"Don't use that kind of lingo around here, Kaminari doesn't understand." Mina laughs and Kaminari face turns pink.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kaminari tries to shake it off, and stand in the area behind Shinsou. "I'll just take the back."

"Like the libero?" Shinsou asks.

"Whatever! I won't let anything touch the ground behind you. I can do that much at least." Kaminari points at himself in determination. Kyouka watches Shinsou nod at him.

Kyouka looks over at Mina. She feels a small smile form on her face, "I'll take the back too. You good to go up front?"

"Of course I am." Mina winks, taking position opposite of Uraraka.

"Is everyone ready?" Iida asks, taking position in the back of his side of the net. Uraraka and Midoriya were in the front, with Tsuyu and Iida in the back. Kyouka had to admit, it was a pretty well balanced team.

But she couldn't afford to go losing bets she started. Shinsou is an ace on the volleyball team, Mina's a pretty well rounded player, Kaminari hustles like no other, and Kyouka herself was fast on her feet.

"Yeah!" Everyone replies.

"First to 10! No quirks allowed!"

"You hear that, Midoriya?" Shinsou asks, taking position. Midoriya awkwardly laughs and takes his position.

"We'll see about that." The green haired boy replies.

"You guys can go first." Kyouka says, getting ready for the first serve.

"Are you sure?" Kaminari asks, looking back at Kyouka.

"Are you scared?" Kyouka asks.

"I'm not!"

"Go on, Iida-kun!" Midoriya nods at the taller boy. He nods, throwing the ball up into the air, and hitting it just enough to make it over the net.

" _Here it comes!"_

The ball flies over to Kyouka's area. She moves into place and positions her wrists carefully. It impacts her wrists and flies back into the air. "Got it!" Her wrists hurt, but she doesn't have the time to be a big baby about it.

"Not bad!" Shinsou yells, getting in position to set the ball. "Ashido!" The ball flies over to Mina, and she quickly smacks the ball over the net, impacting the ground.

"Alright!" She clenches her fist and yells.

"Nice point, Mina!" Kyouka yells, feeling excitement growing within her.

"Ugh, the volleyball team needs to recruit me already." Mina does a hair flip and Uraraka laughs out loud from the other side. Everyone turns to her, and she quickly covers her mouth, cheeks turning pink.

"Don't mind, you guys." Midoriya tries to reassure his team. They all nod, getting ready for one of the delinquents to serve.

"I'll go!" Kaminari raises his hand, and Uraraka rolls the ball under the net. He takes it, stands in position and throws it in the air, hitting it so it just barely makes it over the net.

"Nice floater." Shinsou says, following Midoriya's sudden movement towards the ball.

"I learned from the best!" Kaminari quickly replies. Uraraka receives it, setting it up perfectly for Midoriya to spike.

"Ashido, together!" Shinsou yells. They form a wall and jump in front of Midoriya's spike path.

Kyouka blinks, and watches the ball swiftly break through their defense and hit the ground. She really had no time to react.

"Woah, Midoriya! That was really cool!" Kaminari yells, running to pick up the ball. "Oh." He picks up the ball, which was now flat.

"Midoriya, you broke the ball again." Shinsou deadpans.

"I am sorry."

"Isn't that cheating? Midoriya-kun, you have arm breaking powers! You used your quirk!" Mina yells.

Kyouka laughs, readying herself for the next play. Leaving the studio didn't seem so bad, so far at least.

* * *

It was 9-9. The student council was in the lead, but with enough determination, the delinquents plus Shinsou caught up. Kyouka didn't score any, but she did keep the ball from hitting the ground a few times. That's a pretty good contribution, right? Kyouka and Kaminari were now on the front row. It was up to them to score, unless Shinsou decided to swoop in and do some crazy volleyball move.

"Bring it on!" Kaminari yells, waiting for Uraraka to serve.

"Don't cheat, remember?" Mina prods at the other girl. Uraraka laughs, getting ready to serve.

"Of course not, Mina-chan." She replies. Uraraka takes a deep breathe and throws the volleyball in the air. She hits it, and it flies in Kaminari's area. He bumps it into the air.

"I got it!" He yells.

"Nice, Kaminari!" Kyouka yells back, readying herself for a spike, or something along the lines of it.

"You got it, Kyouka!"

"Do it, Jirou!"

She waits until the last second, to smack it as hard as she can over the net. The ball moves fast toward the ground, but Midoriya moves faster. "Not on my watch!" He smirks.

"Damn it!" Kyouka shakes her head.

"Asui-san!" Midoriya turns to her. She's already in the air, ready to hit the ball.

"Call me Tsuyu!" She yells as she hits the ball over the net. It flies over her head, in Shinsou's direction. " _So fast!"_

Kyouka couldn't keep up, but Shinsou had awkwardly bumped it. "Shit!" He says, as the ball flies to the left of the net instead of anywhere near the rest of the team. Before she can think, she's already running towards the ball. Kyouka knows she has to set it, there was no way she'd be able to wack it to the other side. It wouldn't count. She wasn't the best setter but she had confidence. "Mina!" She jumps up, hands ready to set the ball in the other girl's direction. She didn't know how, but Kyouka swiftly set the ball to Mina. It wasn't perfect, but the ball made it back near the net and Mina was ready to connect it.

But Kyouka didn't pay any attention to her surroundings when she was chasing the ball. She lands on some of the spectator chairs, knocking at least three of them over. "Ow…"

"Take this!" She hears Mina yell. She hears Mina's spike ring throughout the gym, but no impact to the ground. Suddenly everything went quiet. Kyouka slowly gets up, but slips on some of the sweat that dropped from her body. Since when did she start sweating?

Standing up, Kyouka looks around. Everyone on her team was staring in horror in the direction of the opposing team. On the opposing side, they were all turned around, staring at-

Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu was holding the ball out in front of her, as if she was keeping it from hitting her. Kyouka feels sweat drip down her face, the atmosphere completely changed. They were supposed to have already been doing work, but having Yaoyorozu catch her team playing around with the delinquents? This could get bad.

No one dared to open their mouth. She stayed quiet for a few seconds, before looking around at each of them. "You all look like you're having fun." She finally breaks the silence.

"Y-Yaoyorozu-kun, we were just finishing up." Iida tries to reassure her. Kyouka swallows nervously.

"There's no need to explain yourself. You all looked like you were having fun. It was enjoyable watching you all." She replies, smiling.

"How long were you watching us?" Uraraka asks.

"Not long, I just saw this last part. I was wondering where you all went."

"Right, we should head back to the student council room." Iida nods, looking at his fellow members. "Let's clean up."

"Don't worry about it, we've already kept you guys! Don't keep Yaomomo waiting!" Kaminari waves enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?" Midoriya asks, already trying to disassemble the net.

"Hurry up and leave you nerd." Mina stops him. "Let's do this again sometime!" Mina smiles.

"Thanks, you guys!" Kyouka starts waving as they student council kids leave.

"We should probably clean this up." Shinsou mutters, already starting to take down the net. "Kaminari, make yourself useful and come help me."

"Right."

"Jirou-san." Yaoyorozu's voice scares Kyouka, causing her to jump.

"Aah, prez!" Kyouka yells. "W-What are you still doing here? I thought you left." She laughs awkwardly.

"I saw you land on those chairs. Are you hurt?" She gives Kyouka a concerned look.

"Me? I'm fine." Kyouka replies, trying not to make eye contact with the other girl. She really wasn't expecting her to still be here. "Uhh...You're certainly late today…"

"Ah that…" She chuckles. "I may have stayed up later than I intended to."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?" Kyouka tries to get back into her usual rhythm, which was teasing.

"I...I watched that anime you told me to watch."

"Eh?" Kyouka couldn't believe her ears.

"I did."

"...All 26 episodes?" Kyouka asks slowly.

Yaoyorozu nods in defeat and Kyouka wanted to bust out laughing right there. Instead, she covers her mouth, trying to supress the urge. "Oh man prez...I didn't tell you to binge the whole thing, now did I? Who's the nerd now?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Yaoyorozu says, cheeks turning pink. She turns away, still holding onto the volleyball tightly. Kyouka can feel her face betray her because her cheeks start to burn. She'd never heard Yaoyorozu tell anyone to shut up before. And she'd also never seen Yaoyorozu so flustered like this before. She had to do something now, or else she'd become a mess.

Kyouka clears her throat, "Uh, I'm going to go take down the...stuff."

"O-Okay." Yaoyorozu replies. Without looking, she pushes the volleyball into Kyouka's hands. "I'll see you later." And without another word, she leaves. Kyouka watches in awe, as the other girl quickly exits the gym.

"W-Wow…" Kyouka mutters, dropping the volleyball.

"You got that right…"

Kyouka turns to Kaminari and Mina, who's jaws were dropped.

"Man, Kyouka you're such a disaster."

"Jirou, ask her out already."

Her cheeks burn and she opens her mouth form words. But unfortunately she could not find the proper words to defend herself. It's not like she liked the president or anything!

"We get it, Kyouka. You're gay."

All Kyouka can do it sigh and throw the volleyball at Mina's face.


End file.
